Snakeskin
by ourowneyes
Summary: The war with Voldemort has ended, but the battle continues. Bellatrix is at large and has taken over as "Dark Lord". Draco is done with the war and has been working secretly with none other than Harry Potter. Hermione soon discovers Draco's change of hearts and his real feelings for her become known. Romance with ups and downs and all things we love about Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real go at a fan fiction- no less a Dramione one. I plan to write more but this is the first chapter! I hope you guys like it and please leave me some feedback so I know how you feel about it! This will get very explicit at some point- I do enjoy some smut in my stories and hope you do too! Until then thanks for reading! -Allie**

**I plan on writing from both characters points of view. I will indicate which one at the start of each chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Background: The war with Voldemort has ended, but the battle continues. Bellatrix is at large and has taken over as "Dark Lord". Draco is done with the war and has been working secretly with none other than Harry Potter. This has remained a secret. Draco's intentions stem from many things- one of them being his strong feelings for none other than Hermione Granger. **_

* * *

**Hermione**

The ground was cold, hard, and damp beneath my fingertips. I was knelt on my knees trembling; whether from fear or anger I don't know. Even though I had promised myself I would not fear them any longer, the fact that the light at the end of the tunnel was finally approaching left me uneasy. I could hear screams echoing in down in another far off cell. A chill ran through my body as I recognized those screams to be caused by none other than the cruciatus curse. Through the years, I've had this unforgivable curse performed on me many of times, but it never got easier. I couldn't fight it like the imperius curse. I sat there thinking of what my punishment would be. What could I offer them any more? I was losing this war and I had no idea where anyone else was.

Last I had seen, we were losing the battle in Hogsmeade. An unexpected attack had left us with small numbers and a quick downfall. As I was facing three death eaters a fourth had apparently come from behind and stunned me as soon as one of the others had. I was flung through the window of The Three Broomsticks. The last thing I remember was the presence of a warm liquid running down my head. Seconds later there was darkness. The once warm substance is now sticky and dry on my forehead. Just as I wriggle against the shackles that are binding me to the ground my cell door swings open.

Two Death Eaters enter and my head snaps up. On my knees still, I notice this uncomfortable position I am in as one of the hooded figures stands directly in front of me.

"Look at the mudblood kneeling before us," a familiar voice echos in the damp room. If the voice wasn't answer enough I would recognize the handle of his wand anywhere.

"Mr. Malfoy," I spit out and look up at him as he lifts his mask.

"Glad to know you still remember me," he says and points his wand down at me, as if I could do anything from this position.

"Hard to forget a coward."

"Why you filthy little- Crucio," he yells and daggers impale me from every side, then there is fire lit upon the ground. My wrists are chained down and I can't move them. I feel like my wrists will melt into the fire, while bees start to sting me from every angle. I won't let myself scream, I'm fighting with all of my willpower. Just as I feel myself starting to cave, it is suddenly over. I am breathing fast and staggered and a leather-covered hand grabs my jaw.

"You'll mind your tongue mudblood. Now it is in your best interest to tell me where Potter is. Then this will all be over."

He wanted me to "mind my tongue", well certainly . I keep my lips sealed as I stare into his eyes.

"I'm growing impatient Granger," he forgoes using his hand to fist a hand in my hair and throws me against the ground. My head pounds as I feel the previous wound from earlier reopening. I bite my lip as i sit back up slowly.

"Draco. If I remember you had a strong detest for the girl in school, maybe you want a try," he asks and the death eater behind me moves.

"Yes father." Malfoy. I haven't given any thought to him in a long time. I feel him come to stand in front of me and he kneels down to my level.

"How's it going Granger? This may hurt a bit, unless you want to just talk," he says whispering down to me.

"So the weasel isn't dead," venom drips from my words and his grey eyes catch mine and he smirks. He stands up and points his wand down at me. Just as he inhales to mutter an incantation the cell door swings open.

"Invasion in the manor, masters," a house elf says bowing and both Malfoy's look up. Lucius turns his back to me and I see my wand start to levitate from the back of his robes. It drops onto the cell floor as he leaves and Draco stays for a second looking down at me.

"Good luck Granger. You're going to need it," he says and takes off running. I sit there, my hands still chained to the ground, but my wand is right there in my reach.

"Alohomora," I say once I grab it and I'm set free from the bindings.

I stand up, and remember the elf saying the manor was under attack, and my questioners were the Malfoy's themselves. A realization that I won't be able to apparate from Malfoy Manor hits me and I think of the only thing I can do- run for it. I slowly exit my cell before I can dwell on the fact that Draco Malfoy helped a muggle-born like me. This was most certainly a trap- yet I had to take every opportunity I could get. I could ponder his moment of nobility later. I left the cell with my wand up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave me some feedback, follow, check out our profile! This is a collaboration page so my best friend will have some one shots up too! Thanks again! - Allie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright my first Draco chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't up to your expectation of him, but you'll get to see more of that sexy Slytherin side of him later. I don't like writing intro's to stories so I feel like I tend to rush them, I like getting right into the action. Either way I hope you like it! If I get some good feedback I am really going to try and post every day or every other day! My first chapter has only been up for a few days and has gotten some good attention- so thanks to those of you who are interested. So I will stop boring you now- enjoy beauties! Leave me some feedback -Allie **

* * *

**Draco**

I fled from the cell after speaking to Granger. Why did I have to get so soft around her- especially now? I sighed and joined the fight that was going on in the foreground of Malfoy Manor. Things were going smoothly and just as I had planned. Potter had penetrated through our barriers just in time. Collaboratively, we had decided that The Order would do a surprise attack on the manor to retaliate for what happened in Hogsmeade. I also assured him this would more than likely be the only way to get Granger out of this place. She had been unconscious for about a day, and in this time Potter and I had come up with this plan.

To think it all worked out smoothly was shocking, to say the least. As I entered the makeshift battleground, a hex came my way and I threw up a defense charm. I started firing stunning spells towards the order, missing purposefully, most of the time. I saw Potter across the field fighting my father. What my father would give to be the one to hand Potter over to my aunt. Ever since the fall of the Dark Lord my father has been trying to work his way into the good graces of Aunt Bella. Maybe if father was better to mother Bella would be more lenient. But alas, it appears that Aunt Bella has more resentment towards him than Voldemort ever did.

The battle is in full swing now; lights of red and green come flying from all different wands from every direction. I hear the incantation of "AvadaKedavra" echoed through the grounds several times. I am soon confronted with a mousy looking girl from the Order. I don't recognize her from school, but she looks like a Hufflepuff, if I was guessing. She starts to throw hexes my way and I easily ricochet them. I consider not attacking her and opt for a stunning spell, but at the end of the day I'm a death eater. If I walk out of this battle without killing anyone I'll look weak.

I suck in a breath and say "AvadaKedavra" in her direction and watch the blonde fall to the ground, the light fading from her eyes. I feel sympathy for just a moment and then lock the feeling away tightly, like I do with most other feelings. I learned this a long time ago. Never let feelings get in the way of work. Of course Granger was sometimes the exception to that rule that I couldn't fight. _Granger!_ I haven't seen her out on the field yet, I wonder if she has escaped or did another Death Eater catch her in the cross fire.

Just as I start to get lost in my thoughts I'm wand to wand with Longbottom. Damnit, Potter won't forgive me if I kill this idiot. To my surprise, Longbottom's accuracy and agility has greatly improved. I have to move swiftly to keep up with his attacks. I block a hex, then a stunning spell, then then he misses as he yells the cruciatus curse.

_What the fuck Longbottom, I wasn't going to hurt you but now I guess you leave me no choice._ I stop defending and start throwing hexes his way, one after the other. He keeps up with my rapid fire assault until I get him with the Furnunculuscurse. His body erupts in boils and I stifle the smirk spreading across my face.

"Petrificus Totalus," I finish and Longbottom falls over, completely frozen in his state. As I move my attention from the paralyzed Gryffindor I see Goyle Senior battling a bushy haired girl. _Fucking Granger!_ Why is she fighting? Why isn't she just leaving. I guess that's what differentiates us Slytherins from Gryffindors. Goyle is moving quickly against her and she is fighting hard to keep up, already weakened from the torture today. I start to aim stunning spells at an Order member who is near Goyle and Granger's tussle and I "miss" my target by a few inches. The spell happens to hit Goyle, sending him to the ground. Granger starts running towards the apparation point, where I see Potter as well and they vanish; Hermione leaning into him for support. She looks weak and my heart stutters for a moment before I regain control of my feelings. Death Eaters start to disappear as do our enemies. Well, I guess now they aren't my enemies so much.

Once the battle field is clear I look at the ground looking at the dead. I sighed and walked back to the manor, while some of the others take care of the deceased. When I got into my room I took my cloak off and fell onto my bed. I was tired of all the fighting. Every other day there was some surprise attack from either side or a "chance" meeting that broke into an all out fight. I knew about every single attack, I was apart of every one- except the most recent one in Hogsmeade. I had no idea about that one, and my ignorance had me worried. Aunt Bella had trusted me with everything, I think she saw me almost as a prodigy. So why was I left out? Did they suspect me of being a snake in the grass? I've been so discreet though, maybe they just had better things to do than let me know?

Whatever the reason, I don't like it. Just as I am about to drift off to sleep I hear Aunt Bella storming around the house. _Great the "Queen" is back._ I'm sure she is pissed as hell that we don't have Granger or Potter. This won't be good. I should get out of here before I have to deal with any of her shit. I put my robes back on sighing and apparate to Willow's Wake.

Willow's Wake is the place Potter and I have been meeting recently, since we started working together. This is where Snape would take me during the war, to get away from all the stress. When I started having a really hard time coping with the whole onset of the war I knew I was losing myself. Snape, who was a mentor to me, took me here. This place was hidden by the Fidelius Charm. Through the years I learned that this was Lily Potter's secret place, and she was going to take Harry here if she ever needed to. She wanted to use this place to keep him safe, but it was too late. The only person she ever brought here was Snape. For what reason, I don't know, and I never questioned it. This place became his for a long time, until he brought me here. Once he passed away it was mine. It has been my safe place for three years now.

I thought it was almost fitting that I use this as the place to meet with Potter. I mean it was his mother's secret location. Named after the core in her wand (willow). I'm not even entirely sure where this is located, but I know it is deep within a wooded area, underground. In muggle or magic world I cannot say though.

I go to the small fridge and pull out a flask of fire whiskey and start taking a swig as I flop onto the couch. Now I just have to wait for Potter, and for him to tell me that Granger made it out alright. _Fuck me and these feelings. _I will never understand.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to message me or give me your opinions or suggestions. I love hearing from everyone. Thanks beautiful people! Another chapter hopefully up tomorrow! Yay!  
PS: I write fast, and I do re-read but if I spell something wrong or something I do apologize. Yes, I know some of my facts may differ from the books but I need to make it work for the fan fic! I'm trying to keep it a little realistic though! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's that time again! I promised I'd try to put a chapter up a day and here is me keeping that promise! I hope you guys are enjoying my feeble attempt to make you guys smile just a little. I thank all of you who have been reading, and the few of you who have actually taken interest to follow my story! Means a lot to me! So I thank you all- enjoy beautiful people! (some stronger language in this chapter-not too bad yet)**

**[obviously i own nothing in this, no characters from any referenced stories, etc]**

* * *

**Draco**

I have been toying with my wand for about an hour now. I've demolished the fire whiskey and still Potter hasn't shown up. I stand up and start to pace the room, waiting. I don't have all fucking day to be here. I walk into the kitchen and swing the fridge door open in hopes that more whiskey has appeared. _Even magic can't make all dreams come true, _I think and my mind immediately goes to Granger. What I would have given to have her look at me with sincerity for all these years. The only thing she ever showed me was disgust, and rightfully so.

She never wanted anything but for me to leave her alone. At every possibility I got, I made her life shit. I put her down, I called her filthy things, and I never meant any of it. Well up until fifth year I guess I didn't really realize how much I cared for her. I played the charade. All I knew is what I was taught from my family. How was I supposed to know that I would end up in my own hell of _Romeo and Juliet._ Except this was like Romeo and Juliet real life. When he loves her and she won't give him the time of day because he is a chauvinistic asshole who sleeps around.

I never even heard of the story until I saw Granger carrying around a copy. One year, she was constantly reading it before potions and it kind of intrigued me. I noticed everything about her that year. I had never heard of the author Shakespeare so I figured it must be some muggle thing. When I read it, little did I know that it would mimic my life so well. Two people, destined to never love each other.

There I go, being a fucking idiot. _Again._ I haven't given Granger much thought since the war with Voldemort ended. I thought that I would never have to see her again. I pushed those emotions down and told myself I didn't care. I _thought_ I didn't care, until Aunt Bella decided to start her uprise. Once again the half-bloods safety came creeping into my mind. _Damnit._ I lean against the counter in the kitchen sighing and then I hear the quiet pop of apparation. I look up and see Potter standing in the living room.

"Potter," I say formally and walk over to him. He looks like shit. His face his cut up, his robes are torn, and it looks like Hell decided to pay him a visit.

"Malfoy, good to see you're alright," he says and nods his head. I nod back and we stare at each other for a moment.

"Well?"

"We lost more than expected but we got Hermione back, and diminished some death eaters as well," Potter says.

"Granger- she looked weak," I say trying to hide the concern in my voice.

"She is doing alright. Hit by the cruciatius curse during torture, which I guess you knew," I wanted to wince and he continued, "Then she got grazed by that bloody curse that causes internal damage. The one that Dolohov had cast on her before."

Damnit, of all the curse. Even I don't know what it actually is, I have just seen the fatal results of it.

"It grazed her?"

"Yea, it wasn't nearly as bad as when she was hit by it before. She's fine but weak. Well, not entirely, I literally had to fight her off to get here," he admits. I hold back a smirk, that sounds like Granger, feisty as ever.

"She may have demanded I answer a bunch of question. 'Harry where have you been running off to?' 'How have you been getting inside information?' 'Oh my gods Harry! Does this have to do with who I think? No! Well, he did save me'," Potter imitates Granger and I can't help but break my cold demeanor. I guess he spent so much time with her that he must be pretty good at nailing exactly how she acted. Then I go back and think about what he just said.

"She knows it's me then? You told her, Potter?"

"I didn't say anything," he shoots back defensively.

"We had a deal. No one was to know! Especially her," I start to raise my voice.

"Listen, Malfoy! She is an intelligent girl, you know that as well as I do. I have been sneaking out to see you for almost a month now. I suddenly have all of this inside information. Hey, and let's not forget the fact that you saved her today, and stuck around for her to acknowledge it! She put all of it together herself," he says raising his voice ever so slightly towards me.

_Fair enough, Potter._ I press my thumb and index finger to the bridge of my nose.

"So now what? Does she not trust me, and want you to bring me in to the Order?" I almost laugh.

"No, she wants to thank you. She also wants to do it here."

"Absolutely not. I was weary about bringing you here, incase things fell through. I can't start bringing others here as well. Especially her!"

"Well think about it. She won't get off of my case until we bring her anyway. Also, it might be good to have someone else who can come in my place. It would be more convenient and less conspicuous if I wasn't the one disappearing all the time."

I sigh as I listen to his argument. I don't want to hear it, I can't have Granger here. Who knows what will happen. She hates me, I've seen it in her eyes.

"Plus, who would think- Malfoy meeting with a mudblood. Impossible," Potter says.

He has a point. If there was any question of my allegiance that would stop when someone noticed that Granger was the contact. It's common knowledge that we Malfoy's hate anyone who isn't pureblood. I certainly made it clear that I "hated" her during school. I had to. I had no choice. I took a deep breath and sighed. _Un-fucking-believable._

"Let's go get her then, shall we?"

* * *

**Alright, there you go. Another chapter and more suspense! Dun Dun Dun! What will Hermione say? How will Draco respond? Please if you have the time I'd like to hear your opinions on where you think this is going, or how you like it! Or I mean even how you hate it I want to know. So PM me or leave a review. Follow if you want to keep up with Snakeskin! Thanks again to all those who are taking time to read my story. You all make my day a little brighter. Until later - Allie**

**_"Don't waste your love on someone who doesn't value it," William Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Did anyone like the ****_Romeo and Juliet_**** reference in the last one? You may notice that this chapter regressed a little bit, but I felt like it was important to know what was going on with Hermione while Malfoy was sulking at Willow's Wake. Hope everyone is enjoying! This chapter is a little long, but it gives some insight into what happened to her and Ron :(. Yes, I painted him in a bad light but it had to be done for the good of the story! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione**

_Incorrigible!_ Honestly, how dare Harry just leave me here? How dare he not tell me about Malfoy? Honestly, he calls himself my best friend? I'm laying in the infirmary because Madam Pomfrey won't let me leave. Once the war ended, we took back Hogwarts and fixed it. It is now a safe haven for all order members and for those who have no where else to turn. You'd think that the halls would be packed with witches and wizards who wanted protection from the dark mark, but alas you'd be wrong. It would appear, that more witches and wizards would rather cower in fear alone, or switch sides to avoid being the next target.

Now, the only time the castle looks crowded is if you come into the infirmary after a battle. Usually, you can see Nevielle running around carrying herbs that are needed for more potions.

I was rushed here immediately after we escaped the manor. That foul death eater hit me with a curse that I assume lacerates something internally. It wasn't nearly as bad as when I got hit with it a couple years ago, but it is still unbelievably painful. There was a sharp pain in my left leg that shot up to my chest. It was difficult to breath and I had to lean on Harry for support. I couldn't even apparate here on my own. Of course, you can't apparate into Hogwarts anyway and I blacked out once we got to the apparation point. When I awoke I was feeling better, but laid up in bed. Harry was by my side dripping potion into my mouth. At his side was Ginny holding my hand.

I sat up and looked at Ginny and squeezed her hand.

"I'm alright," I said as I propped myself up against the headboard of the small bed.

"Good, I'm going to check on Neville, I think they just brought him back. He was stunned by Petrificus Totalus," she says rolling her eyes.

I wince as I remember performing the same thing on him all those years ago. She leans over to kiss Harry and I look away to give them a brief moment of privacy. What I would give to have that again. In a time like this it would be nice to have someone to lean on.

I don't exactly know what happened between _us_. The tension had been growing for years, I genuinely loved Ron. We started dating and things got bad-quickly. He was jealous a lot, but I didn't mind. It meant he cared, right? I walked into the old potions classroom one night, I wanted to make a batch of Blood Replenishing potion before our next attack. When I opened the door I saw two people making out on top of the desks. He was over her, laying her down on the table, starting to unbutton her blouse. I stood there, unable to move, while I watched Ron descend on Luna Lovegood. I usually don't curse, but a slew of profanities left my mouth that night. _Bloody Hell! Who would have thought._ "Batty Luna Lovegood," as Ron often referred to her.

I couldn't trust him after that. We were still friends, of course I took some time to heal. After all we had been through I couldn't completely turn my back on him. On occasion he would look at me lustfully or mournfully. I knew he was sorry, but I always swore I would never let a man betray my trust like that. He still cared for me, and of course I was concerned for him, but that was all.

"Hermione! Are you even listening to me?" I look up and Harry is waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was trying to give you and Ginny a moment," I say meeting his eyes. He smiles and places the back of his hand against my head.

"Well the fever has gone down."

"You aren't my mother, Harry!" I squeal and we both break into a laugh. He sits on the edge of my bed.

"I'm really glad that you are okay, I was worried," he says honestly. I already knew that though, he always thinks about others before himself. We sit there in silence for a moment and I am about to thank Harry for the rescue when I remember, Draco set me free.

"Uhm, Harry-" I don't know how to approach this. How do I even begin to explain what happened?

"What is it?" he asks, lowering his voice.

"A lot happened in those dungeons, I think I may be confused but-" _come on Hermione, just say it!_

"Slow down, just tell me everything that happened," Harry beckons. I relax and take a deep breath. Here it goes.

"I was chained to the ground in a dungeon. I heard screaming, then Lucius and Draco entered my cell. When I refused to answer any questions Lucius performed the cruciatus curse on me. He wanted Draco to start the torture next. Before he did a house elf came running in and said that there was an invasion on the manor. Before Draco left he gave me my wand, and told me good luck," I say quickly. Harry doesn't look surprised at all. Last time I checked, Draco was on the dark side.

"Draco? Really?" His charade was very unconvincing. I sat back against my bed and looked at him. What was he hiding? What did he know that I didn't? Suddenly someone touched two wires together in my head, and a spark went off.

"Oh my gods Harry! Seriously?" I say exasperated.

"What?"

"I've been wondering where you have been running off to. Who you have been getting information from," my voice drops to a whisper. "Does this have to do with who I think it does?" I asked, he sighed.

"Why have you been hiding this from me?" I slap his arm.

"Look, calm down, not here. I have to go and see him soon. Please don't tell anybody."

"I can't say anything because I am coming with you!" I swing my legs off the bed.

"You can't."

"Yes I can! I'm fine, Harry," I grab my wand off the side table.

"No, Hermione, you physically can't. It's protected under the-"

"Fidelius charm," I finish. Right, they couldn't just meet in public.

"I want to come and thank him properly," I say folding my arms across my chest, that's a good reason right? He pushed me back onto the bed.

"I'll talk to him, but don't expect anything," he said and called over Madam Pomfrey and whispered to her. She made me get back into bed and before I could defend myself Harry took off running towards the door.

I have been here for half and hour now, just waiting for him to come back. Or to be released from bed rest. Just as I contemplate making a run for it myself, the doors swing open. Harry speaks to Madam Pomfrey again and he holds out his hand for me.

"Let's go," he says. I grab his hand and I stumble a bit as I start walking with him. Whatever that curse was, it had a bigger effect than I realized.

"Told you, you needed more rest," he mumbles.

"Shut up, Harry," I sneer.

When we reach the apparation point I see someone stirring behind the trees and I whip my wand out.

"Damn Granger," Malfoy's smooth voice says as he makes himself seen.

"I thought you wanted to thank me," he smugly smiles.

_Damn it. _

* * *

**Oh how I love those Hermione/Draco interactions. The next chapter is already written so I will put that up ASAP. Question though: do you guys enjoy Draco's or Hermione's internal dialogue. Let me know! Next chapter on it's way! Leave me some feedback, review, favorite, click some buttons or something! -Allie**

**PS- after rereading I see that sometimes the way Harry talks about Draco it makes them seem like they are in a relationship that was not my intention. i apologize haha this is a Dramione all the way- no worries. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Like I said another chapter was ready! In this chapter there is a recap and a better detailed explination of Willow's Wake. I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear it again, but Hermione needed to find out! Hope you are all enjoying! Five chapters! Yay me! Enjoy beauties! **

* * *

**Draco**

_Damn._

Just looking at her is making me get flustered. She's in a new outfit then when I'd seen her last. Her hair is as unruly as ever and her neckline is elongated by the v-cut in her shirt. As I try to get a better look I stir in the trees. She throws her wand up and I step out.

"Damn Granger, I thought you wanted to thank me," I smile triumphantly. She stares at me for a moment.

"Look, I don't need to be here. Honestly, I shouldn't be here," I tell her and raise my eyebrows waiting for her response.

"Thank you Malfoy," she says rather coldly.

"Tsk Tsk Granger. You should be nicer. I'll accept it for now though," I say and hold out my hand to her. She looks down at it with disgust.

"I don't have a disease you know. Besides you clearly aren't strong enough to apparate, and if you were you couldn't get to where we are going unless I took you," I tell her. Maybe she doesn't know that I'm the only secret keeper of this place. She hesitantly takes my hand.

Her soft hand is so delicate in mine. Her fingers are cold and I want nothing more than to make her feel warm. She is trembling slightly. I wish I could make all the hurt go away. _An unachievable wish as ever, Draco_. I sigh and close my hand around hers, engraving this moment into my memory forever. I think about Willow's Wake and concentrate, I feel the pulling motion of apparation.

When we arrive she loses her balance and I reach out to steady her. She looks at me and I avert my eyes quickly. I let her go as soon as she regains her equilibrium.

"Do you need to sit?" I ask as I watch her wobble.

"Uh, thanks," she says and falls onto the couch. Potter apparates and takes a seat next to her.

"Where are we?"

"This is Willow's Wake," I say, leaning against the wall across from Potter and Granger.

"What a pretty name, Draco. Did you think of it yourself? What was your inspiration?" Good to see her fire hasn't diminished.

"Sadly Granger, I still don't have a soft side," _Bullshit_ "This was actually Lily Potter's place."

"Harry, your mom? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't know. She apparently was her own secret keeper. She made this place with the intention of bringing my father and I here. The only person she ever showed it to was Snape. She wanted to make sure that someone knew where they would be. She trusted him. They named this place together- Willow's Wake. Willow for the heartstring in her wand, that would allow her to stay strong and wake up to see another day," Potter retells the story I have shared with him. The one Snape uncharacteristically shared with me.

"Then she questioned his allegiance, so we couldn't come here anymore. Little did she know he wanted to protect her the whole time. When she died, this place became Snape's," he finishes.

"Why are you two here though?" Fair question, Granger.

"When Lily passed, the only one who knew about Willow's Wake was Snape. He kept this as his own hiding place until the uprise of the Dark Lord. When I started to get overwhelmed with the war he took me here. He promised to watch after me. When he passed, well it became mine. I've held onto it until I decided to start working with Potter. This place was meant for him anyway," I finish the rest of the story. She sits there for a moment. Probably thinking about what a fool I am. The parallels between me and Severus' paths is uncanny. I'll probably perish very similarly to how he did.

Facing death, alone, and wanting the only girl I could never have.

"Thank you for sharing this with us," she speaks and looks up at me.

"Thank you for saving me and helping us," she adds and graces me with a small smile.

"I'm not doing this for you, Granger," not a complete lie, "But you're welcome."

"Why are you doing it then?"

"Does that really matter?" What is with this girl. Can't she just accept that I'm here and turning my back on everything I have known for 21 years?

"Well-" Potter gives her a look and she backs down.

"I need to be getting back," I say breaking the silence in the room. Harry stands up to shake my hand.

"Granger, you should stay here and rest," I blurt out once I let go of Potter's hand. _Shit. _She just looks so weak.

"It's alright," she says.

"He's right this time Hermione. You need rest, and you won't be able to do that back at the castle. Not with all the commotion. I'll come get you in the morning," Potter says. She huffs exasperated but doesn't complain. She must be really out of it. Sure, when Potter suggests it it is a great idea. Whatever. I need to get back to the mansion before Bella has my head on a plate.

"Good, I might be back later tonight. To brief you on how Potter and I do things," I tell her. Honestly I just want to make sure she'll be alright.

"Bye," I say before I get either of their responses. I apparate back home.

* * *

**Why is Draco working for the Order? Any guesses? Let me know. Hope you enjoyed! Leave me some feedback. Can't wait to hear what you have to say about it! -Allie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six- another Draco chapter yay! So I'm not sure why I feel I need to write author's notes- because no one answers them. Most times I feel like I'm talking to myself, but oh well. :) Hope you enjoy the next piece of Snakeskin. -Allie **

* * *

**Draco**

I apparated into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I ran my hands over my face and sighed as I heard Bella arguing with my father. I couldn't quite make out their conversation and I figured it was for the best. I needed to pull myself together and go out there though, before they came looking for me. I've been missing for about an hour or so now, and if I stay hiding any longer they will definitely notice my absence. If they haven't already that is.

I fix my robes and put my wand away. I open the door to my room and walk out following the bellowing that is undoubtedly my Aunt Bella.

"I need that mudblood!" I hear her yelling at my father.

"I understand Bella, but she is not here. I will get her back," he tries to convince her.

"How did she even get away in the first place?" Bella asks tapping her wand against her chin, "It's very peculiar is it not?"

"The girl was chained up and wandless when I left her in the cell. Potter or someone in the Order must have went to save her."

"You had her wand though, didn't you Lucius? Did you not notice them taking her wand from you?"

I could see father getting nervous. Of course he had no idea how the wand was taken and never would expect his own son to be the one to put him in this situation.

"I do not know how her wand was taken. Yes, I was the last to have it, but it came onto the battlefield with me," he says calmly. _Wrong._

"Draco, my dear boy. My wonderful nephew, do you have any idea how the mudblood escaped?" She asks turning her attention towards me.

"I have no clue. What father says is true. We were informed that the grounds were being attacked and then we ran out of the cell. Last I saw, Granger was bound to the ground," I say in my most convincing tone. She seems to believe me more freely than she did my father.

"We need to get her back. This was a perfect opportunity to have her and Potter at once!" she yells towards my father. _Why does she need Potter, yet why does she need Granger?_

"I'm sorry Bella-"

"Stop calling me that! You can refer to me as the Dark Lord now!" she seethes.

"Yes my Lord," he heeds obediently.

"Aunt Bella," I test the waters.

"What is it, dear?" she asks.

"Can I ask why you need Potter and Granger? Didn't Voldemort need Potter because he was part of his soul? Why do you need him? Better yet why do you need the mudblood?"

"A little nosey are we not?" She raises her eyebrows to me. Before I can answer she continues to speak.

"Better you know though. Now that the Dark Lord is gone, I only find it fitting that someone takes over in his place. I'm one of the few faithful ones that are left. While I have power, my arise to Dark Lord will not be complete until I finish one of the oldest dark rituals," she says and is gauging my expression. My face is passive, I show her nothing.

"To complete the ritual, I need something of the one I wish to replace, blood from the one that caused his disgrace, and the body of one who I wish to rid from the human race," she recites the incantation to me.

"So, something of Voldemort's is who you wish to replace," I say and she nods. A sick smile starts to spread across her face and her eyes start to go wild while she shares the rest of her plan with me.

"Potter is the one who killed him showing Voldemort disgrace, so I need his blood," she says and I nod. Which leaves Granger.

"Then I need that mudblood to sacrifice," she says and starts to laugh uncontrollably and I feel a pull in my stomach. _Worry? Fear? For Granger?_

"Why specifically her though, couldn't we get any old mudblood?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Well I suppose, but I don't think it would have nearly the same effect. That creature of dirt is the epitome of what I despise, of what gives real witches and wizards a bad name. She has dirty blood but all the talent of a pure-blood. I'd rather sacrifice the filthiest and lowliest of mudbloods, one with power, one that will make an example of all mudbloods," her blood curdling laugh echos through the great hall.

Never in my life have I felt particularly protective of anyone outside of my family or close friends. As a Slytherin we protect our own, Granger isn't mine, but damn she should be. I wanted nothing more right now than to apparate back to Willow's Wake and make sure she stays there. I refuse to let her fight or be seen by any death eater ever again.

_Damn it Draco, relax._ Why has Granger been filling my mind with crazy notions recently? I shouldn't care, but I do.

"So that's it then. We need Granger and Potter," I state more than I ask. Bella nods and turns her attention back to my father.

"Maybe next time someone will take better care to not lose our prisoner next time!" Aunt Bella is screaming at this point and then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Draco dear, why don't you get out of here for a little while," my mother says and smiles at me.

"Yes mother," I give her a genuine smile and leave. If it wasn't for my mother I would have declared my change of heart. I would have left this place and openly been a part of The Order. I won't leave my mother alone though.

As I get back into my room I contemplate taking a shower, but something internal is telling me to get back to _her._ She needs some time to rest, I should leave her be, but my mind loses the battle. Before I know it I'm apparating into the living room of Willow's Wake. Granger is asleep on the couch shivering. I light the fireplace with the flick of my wand and throw a blanket over her.

I watch as the flames dance across her face. I see a stray strand of curls has fallen in front of her eyes. I reached out, without thinking, and push it behind her ear. My fingers linger in her hair for a moment before I stand up and leave to take a shower.

_This girl will be the death of me. _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Another chapter from Hermione's point of view will be posted soon. Maybe if I get some good feedback I'll try and post it tonight! Love you all! Thanks for reading- Please review if you have the time. - Allie**

**PS:yes I made up the dark ritual thing for Bella's rise to power. I have good plans for it though. Thanks everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thanks for all the views I've been getting. This chapter is a little fan-girly. I guess? I just wanted to add a little bit of interest in Draco on Hermione's side. :) So yes, this chapter is just Hermione being confused about her feelings. (also Draco in the shower! hehe) So hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Hermione**

I was all alone and now suddenly a contact for Draco Malfoy. How is it that the _boy_ who made my life a living hell in Hogwarts is the _man_ that just saved me from death? The whole thought of it was a little much. Before I could get into an internal debate about how I felt in this situation, my overwhelming sense of drowsiness took over. I curled up onto the couch and was promptly pulled into a deep sleep.

When I entered the castle of my dream world, I was visited by several different phantoms. That's all they were nowadays- nightmares. Today started no differently than usual.

_I was running, fast and hard. A death eater was catching up to me. I just watched my friends die. I was alone. A hex hit me and I fell onto the ground stumbling over myself. I was bound and I closed my eyes, thrashing. I won't let them kill me too, not without a fight. I felt a hand grab my shoulder roughly and I could tell we were apparating. When I looked up to see my handler I was met with soft gray eyes. _

_Draco Malfoy stood before me. We were suddenly safe, and in Willow's Wake. He didn't say anything to me. He looked at me with concern as he moved a strand of hair from my face. I nuzzled closer to his hand that was now resting on my cheek. He looked at me with honest eyes and he gave me a rare smile. Just as I was starting to feel safe the warmth was ripped away from me. Draco had disappeared._

The haze started to clear and I sat up, safe in the actual Willow's Wake. I looked around and realized I was alone. Why had I dreamt of Draco? Worst of all why did I feel _safe?_ I wanted nothing more than to stay in his embrace. I need to get rid of all these feelings, maybe I'm just feeling grateful that he saved my life.

I stand up, and head to the bathroom. It doesn't take me long to locate it in this small quarters. As I open the door I'm met with an enticing image- one that shouldn't be this beautiful to me. Draco Malfoy is fresh from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. His light blonde hair is dripping and he is using a towel to dry it. As he is slightly bent over I can see the definition of his abs. The muscles are flexed in his arms and I can't help but look. I notice how much he has filled out since we were in school together. His thin frame is well defined and muscular.

_What am I saying? This is Draco Malfoy!_ There must be something wrong with me. I need to apologize and leave as quickly as possible. He'll probably try to hex me for walking in on him.

"Sorry-" I stammer out and I'm almost positive my cheeks are glowing pink.

"It's ok if you want to look, Granger," I'm met with that cocky grin of his. _Of course. _

"I didn't think anyone was in here! I just wanted to shower."

"Don't get so defensive, I'm not mad. Don't be surprised if I walk in on you while you shower though," he chuckles. "It's only fair." _The nerve!_

"This was an accident! If you walk in on me, Draco Malfoy, I will hit you with every hex known to Merlin!"

"So, do I get permission to hex you then? You are still standing here, and I'm not dressed," he says staring at me. His hair is tousled from the towel-drying he gave it and the towel covering his waist has fallen ever so slightly lower. Before I can say anything else I turn and leave the bathroom.

I walk into the kitchen, running my hands over my face. _What the hell is going on with me?_ I don't even like Draco Malfoy, I don't get along with him. If that's true, why did I feel so inclined to stare at him in the bathroom.

I have to think about this logically. He is attractive, I have never once denied that. So, maybe I was just looking for the pure fact that I have hormones, and those hormones wanted to see more. That's all. I feel nothing, nor do I care how much his abs ripple when he bends over.

I sigh, frustrated, and Draco walks into the kitchen.

"Shower is all yours. There are towels in the closet," he says.

"Thanks," I say avoiding his eyes as I walk into the bathroom.

I still can't accept that he is being so nice to me. Just because we are on the same side it doesn't change the fact that I'm still a mud-blood, and he is pure. This shouldn't change the fact that he should hate me!

I undress and step into the hot stream of water. I try to relax my still aching muscles as I think about all that has suddenly changed.

_Malfoy will be the death of me, unless he keeps saving my life that is. _

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably get serious again. In the next three chapters though things start picking up. We get to the excitement and eventually the romance. Yay! Hope you are all sticking with me through this. Thanks again. Don't forget to comment- if you like it or not. I'd like some opinions. Thanks beautiful people! - Allie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Another Draco chapter! Things should start to really pick up after this chapter. This gives you a little taste of all the craziness that is brewing. Next chapter also has the first romantic moment between Draco and Hermione! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Draco**

The rest of the night was not nearly as exciting. I insisted that Granger take the bed and stop sleeping on the couch. I told her I would go back to the manor and sleep if I felt so inclined to rest in a bed. Turns out, I was more inclined to stay here, asleep on the couch, to make sure that girl was okay.

I was a light sleeper, I always needed to be alert. Early the next morning I was awoken by a popping noise. _Damnit. Did Granger just leave?_ When I opened my eyes I saw Potter standing in front of me.

"Morning Malfoy," he says in a whisper.

"Potter," I respond groggily. I sit up and look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see if Hermione was alright. If that's okay with you," he smiles.

"She's asleep." _And so was I until you appeared._

"Have you found out anything else that I might need to know? Since I'm here and all."

"Always getting right to business," I say sitting up and going into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. I lived off of coffee nowadays. Not a commodity you see very often in the wizarding world.

What should I tell Potter today? Usually I contact him, knowing exactly what details I wanted to give him. I meticulously calculate every detail I could disclose, and which ones I need to keep to myself. Sometimes there were things that only I knew, and if I told Potter, let's just say Draco Malfoy would be buried next to his dear mentor, Snape, at the moment.

What about today though? I don't know how many people Bella had disclosed her plan to. If I gave Potter the details, more than likely Aunt Bella will point her dastardly finger in my direction. If I don't tell him, Hermione is in a terribly compromising position, and I become no better than my father- a coward.

I sigh and pour myself a cup of coffee, after handing one to Potter.

"Look, disclosing what I know will probably expose me. So, if you want to know you have to accept that this may very well be your last piece of information from me. Very soon, I may have to declare my allegiance to your side," I say disdainfully.

"If it is that important, I feel like I need to know. I won't push you though. You have been nothing but helpful over the past few months and I- trust you," he hesitates before he says it.

"That's the problem with you Gryffindor's, you trust too easily."

"Well either way, you will be welcomed at Hogwarts if you declare your allegiance. I will vouch for you as will Hermione." _Sure she will. She wanted to hex to the end of the Earth last night!_

"You aren't going to like this."

"I never do," Potter says.

_Why Draco?_ I can hear my mother asking me.

_Mother._

If I betray Bella I'm also leaving my mom behind. She won't switch sides, my father would never allow it. She would never be able to come with me. _I'm sorry mother._

"Aunt Bella wants to rise as Dark Lord, which you already know," I start.

"Yes, and slowly we are trying to take out or turn death eaters. Now that Voldemort is gone, she doesn't have nearly as much power over them," he adds.

"Correct, but the problem is, she has found a way to make herself a master of the Dark Arts. She has found a very old method of dark magic. I had only heard of it once in a story. The incantation goes as followed:

"_I give something of the one I wish to replace and blood from the one that caused his disgrace. For my offer and arise must be made with such haste, I finally offer the full body of one I wish to rid from the human race."_

Potter sat there, putting the pieces together.

"Something of Voldemort's then? Followed by my blood, correct?" I nod as he continues to ponder.

"The last one though, a human sacrifice?"

"Yes. She has one particular person in mind. This is the part you won't particularly like," I sigh and I feel the anxiety in my stomach again. Potter was used to having his life threatened. I don't know how he would feel about his best friend being the next direct target. Sure, she's been in danger several times. This time though, Bella needs_ her_.

It takes him a minute before he speaks again.

"She wants to sacrifice someone who was muggle born," he says and I nod.

"She wants me," Hermione's voice is small as she speaks from the doorway. I turn to face her, to gauge her reaction. I didn't want her to find out like this.

"Yes," is all I can say. I see her face falter, a look of fear comes over, and is quickly replaced by an outer shell of nonchalance.

"Granger, are you sure you want to hear this?" As if she hasn't already put the pieces together. She nods confidently.

"Aunt Bella believes Granger to be the definition of what she wants to get rid of. There are plenty of witches and wizards born from muggle parents, not many are as powerful as Granger. Aunt Bella doesn't think it is right that someone like Granger be so gifted. She could sacrifice any muggle-born but she wants Granger. You are the epitome of what she despises," I say.

I see it register in her face. I get the urge to reach out and embrace her, she stays strong though.

"So Hermione and myself are the targets. Although, I would argue that Hermione is the bigger one. She wants to sacrifice her, she just needs some of my blood," Potter is babbling now as I watch Granger's face change through various emotions, as she is lost in thought.

"My suggestion? Don't let her fight. Keep her out of the battles," I say shrugging.

"Absolutely not! If Harry is still fighting so am I. Even if Harry isn't fighting, I am!"

"Hermione, I think Malfoy may be right," Potter agrees with me.

"Well I won't do it! Me sitting around isn't going to accomplish anything!"

Before I can ever reason with her she apparates. I press my fingers to my temples. I put my neck on the line to save these twits and she is just running right into danger again.

"I should go after her," Potter says, annoyed as well. I sigh.

"Yea, try and keep her out of trouble. We got her free once, the chances of it happening again are very slim."

"Thanks again, Malfoy," he says and apparates. I do as well, heading back to the mansion.

* * *

I walked into the drawing room of the manor and I saw Aunt Bella with an array of peculiar items arranged on several tables. When I walked closer I saw her standing over some weird plant I had never seen before.

"Aunt Bella, what in the world is that?"

"This is pable my dear Draco," she says smiling over at me.

"Pable?"

"Just a plant that I am using in something I'm working on."

"Oh, alright," I say. Before I can leave the room I catch sight of several vials aligned on a table. Written in messy script was a paper on the table that read "_Morticaine preventative antidotes"._

_Morticaine!_ The gears start turning in my head and I remember Granger mentioning this in potions once.

"Morticaine was invented by Salazar Slytherin himself. It his highly lethal. The active ingredient in it is fermented pable extract. If ingested it will cause certain death. Although, there wasn't much else about it," I recall her telling Snape in that know-it-all tone she wore so well.

This is almost impossible to create, it takes months to prepare. Unless, this is what Bella has been investing all of her time in. She would always send out small scout parties looking for random ingredients. It must be for this reason. What was she going to do though? Before I over stay my welcome I head for the door. On my way out, I grab two bottles of antidote.

_You never know. _

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter you will see what exactly Bella plans on doing with that poison. Review and leave some feedback! If the demand is high enough I will try and post the next chapter tonight! Thanks beautiful people! - Allie **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright finally some serious action. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Things are really starting to pick up from here! Enjoy!**

* * *

_How dare they?_ I am not a child anymore and I can make my own decisions. It's my life she wants, not theirs. If I want to fight, so be it. I won't cower in the dark because I'm in danger. I have never and I won't start now.

While I'm sitting in the Great Hall Ron comes running up to me.

"Hermione! How are you feeling? I heard you got hit pretty badly yesterday. I tried looking for you, but couldn't find you anywhere," he says slightly disappointed.

I smile at him, "I'm fine Ron. I just needed to be alone and recover."

"Listen Hermione I was really worried about you yesterday," he says, his tone growing serious. He reaches out to touch my hand and I look down at our awkwardly overlapped fingers. I pull my hand away.

"Thanks Ron," I whisper and I look down at the book in front of me. Before Ron has the chance to awkwardly touch me again, Harry plops down at the seat across from me. It reminds me so much of our schooling days.

"Hermione, listen to me-" Harry starts.

"Harry, look it isn't worth it. I will do whatever I want, no matter what they want to do with me." It was at this point that I had realized Ron was completely in the dark about the whole situation.

"Oi! What are you two going on about? Who is 'them'? Are you in trouble Hermione?" Ron's rapid fire questions were muted by my left ear.

"Let's talk somewhere else," Harry suggests.

* * *

Having just revealed the truth to Ron we are standing in the library. No one came her during school, and they certainly aren't here now.

"I refuse to let you fight, Hermione," he says to me.

"Well, luckily for me I make my own decisions. Neither of you own me, nor will you convince me to sit out," I fold my arms.

"Fine, just be careful," Harry caves. Just as I am about to question his intentions for the sudden change of heart that doe-eyed Luna Lovegood runs into the library.

I look at Ron who goes red every time he is in the presence of both of us.

"Harry! Bellatrix just sent a message," Luna is out of breath, I assume from running here, trying to locate us.

"She's willing to free all Order members she has captured if you promise to show up at Borgin and Burkes, today at seven. She wants you, Hermione, and Ron. You are also allowed three other people to help apparate your prisoners back. If there is more than that, she kills them and you," Luna rushes out.

"Why would she want to do that?" Ron asks.

"She wants the two of us in one place," Harry gestures to myself and him.

"We will be in no place to compromise, we become easy targets," he finishes.

"This is too dangerous," Ron says with finality.

"Even if it is a trap, think of the people we can save. She wants Harry and I, so make sure that doesn't happen. We will get our members back, and then attack her if she tries anything. She didn't say we can't go unarmed."

They don't like the sound of it, and neither do I. What can we do though? This is an opportunity to get back those we thought we had lost forever.

* * *

Several hours later I'm in a black hooded robe walking trough Knockturn Alley. Ron and I are flanking Harry's sides and we are being followed by Ginny, Neville, and George. We entered the shop, one of the few that hasn't been destroyed by some battle. I have a feeling that will change tonight.

We entered the store, which was signified by a ringing bell above the door. We waited, keeping our ranks. I let my eyes flicker out the window and I swore I saw a blonde haired shadow pass by. _Great! Now I think I'm seeing Malfoy too._

We wait for a moment and I hear the unforgettable voice of Bellatrix.

"What a lovely Gryffindor reunion," she laughs. I hear her, before I see her. Then, two bloody and desperately helpless bodies limp from the shadows. I can make out Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. I fight my will to run over and help them as I watch them struggle.

"Look, now the whole Gryffindor clan can die as a whole," Bella says walking behind them. We all draw our wands.

"Sadly that won't help you. I'll be back to clean up your remains later," she laughs sadistically and drops a vial onto the ground. Bella apparates and for a moment we all just stand there.

"Harry, what is going on?" Ron asks. I watch the vial carefully and notice that there is a small crack in it. A gaseous substance is rising out of the small crack and I step closer to get a better view. I could barely see the smoke. It was translucent and could be seen for a split second when leaving the vial then quickly vaporized. Ginny was holding onto Seamus and George had Dean.

"Take them, leave," Harry says and I look at him. When I try to apparate to follow them it doesn't work. The pulling sensation never comes. Confused I look at Harry and Ron who are still here as well.

"I can't apparate!" I tell them.

I listen for their responses but it is just a muted tone. A loud ringing starts to hum in my ears and everything seems to slow down.

Suddenly the door to the store swings open. It takes twice as long as normal for the person to run in and I see Malfoy. His motions are wave-like and everything he is doing is seen in a ripple affect. _Stop moving so much, you're giving me a headache!_

He starts to yell something but I can't make it out. My mind is starting to go fuzzy.

"Don't breathe! Leave, now. She learned to make morticaine into a gas," I think that's what I hear him yelling.

I don't know what he means? Morticaine is a poison right? I hear Harry and Ron deafly, but I don't see where they are.

_Why is everything going black around me?_

"I told you not to breathe!" I hear someone roughly brooding in my ear. The oxygen is leaving me, and a sharp pain comes coursing through my body. Up until this moment I hadn't noticed how shallow my breaths were becoming. Now I couldn't breath at all. My body involuntarily convulses as I fight for air and nothing comes. The darkness is closing in, and I see grey eyes. Beautiful grey eyes of the angel taking me away from the world.

The angel closes his lips around mine. They are warm and soft. Just as I am about to be surrounded by shadow forever I feel the angel filling my lungs with oxygen. My stomach feels like it is being pulled and then I recognize the feeling of apparation.

My lips are still being covered by the grey-eyed savior and only when I get a look at his face to I realize that Draco Malfoy has saved my life. Again. His lips don't leave mine as my eyes give in to the temporary blackness.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? I am really interested to know! Hope you enjoyed. I will be posting again very soon. Thanks for reading and sticking with me! Leave comments and let me know how this went over with you (yes I know I made up the gas form of morticaine- but it works for the story lol). Can you guess what will happen next? Thanks for reading you beautiful people! -Allie **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! This one is kind of a cute one, you really get to see how Draco feels. Thanks for sticking with me through this. I would like some feedback on how everyone feels about this side of Draco and I have an important question at the end of the chapter! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Draco**

There was no other way to describe how I felt in that moment except terrified. I watched her body convulse on the ground and I knew she was seconds away from death.

"I told you not to breathe," I say into her ear once I reach her. She needed oxygen, now. I hesitated for a moment, there was only one thing I could think of. My lips covered hers and I felt the smooth contours of her lips. I wanted to forget everything and get lost in the moment as I felt her body convulse under mine. _Get with it, Draco!_

I started to breathe into her, trying to fill her lungs with fresh oxygen. _Come on damnit!_ I wanted to get her breathing a little bit before I tried to apparate her out of here. I continued to provide her with air, until I felt the rise in her chest. That was my cue.

I held onto her tightly as we landed back in Willow's Wake. My lips were still on hers. I could tell myself that it was to make sure she kept breathing, but I knew better. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and a smile touched her lips. I felt them smirk under mine, and then she was unconscious. I released her mouth and carried her in my arms to the bedroom.

_Ah Granger, of all the times I imagined carrying you into bed, I never thought the first time would be like this._ I placed her limp body gently down and I went to find the vial of antidote I had taken from Bella. When I returned I tried to get Granger to wake up.

"Granger, I need you to get up," I shook her softly with no avail. I sighed and looked at the bottle. I flipped off the cork capping it and I sipped it. I kept the contents in my mouth and leaned down to place my lips on hers again.

Unconsciously, her lips parted ever so slightly. There was a big enough gap for me to give her the potion. I poured it from my lips to hers, slowly. I dripped the potion in small amounts into her mouth until she ingested it all. I sat at her side her face was calm. The worry that was always present on her face apparently left when she slept.

She looked so at ease, an expression that I never saw on Hermione Granger. I rubbed her cheek with my left hand. I had come so close to losing the one girl who had ever made me feel anything. I could never explain why I cared so deeply for her, but it was evident that I did. I sighed, relieved.

_Thank Merlin she was safe._

I wanted nothing more than to sleep and pretend this didn't happen. I wanted to fall into the world that Granger was lost in at the moment. I couldn't though. I looked down at the calm girl next to me. I stroked her hair one last time before I went to stand up.

* * *

I went to the Manor briefly to take some more antidote, incase I needed to keep Granger on a regiment of it. After swiping a few bottles that would go unnoticed I heard Aunt Bella talking with giddy delight.

"In just a few more minutes the golden trio will be dead! All I have to do is go and collect their bodies!" She is almost dancing around the foyer. I say nothing and nod curtly leaving. I will not be here when she sees the trio is gone.

Back at the hiding place now, I was reading an old potions book. How my Aunt perfected the gaseous version morticaine still shocked me. I don't understand how she managed it. Just as I started reading about the side effects, I heard a noise from Hermione's room.

I cautiously walked to the door opening it slowly. There she was in all her feminine beauty, thrashing on the bed. I watched her for a moment, heart broken. She looked like she was in pain and as usual all I wanted to do was comfort her.

_Fuck it!_ She almost died and I'm done pretending I don't care. I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh, Granger," I said quietly to her. A small whimper escaped her throat and it pulled at something internal within me.

"I'm right here, don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you," I say trying to convince myself just as much as her unconscious body. She was shaking.

_Was she crying?_ Her small frame was shaking as she thrashed around. Was this just a side effect or was she dreaming that badly? Whatever it is, I couldn't help but feel terrible for her.

I rubbed her back, tracing my fingers up and down her spine. When my fingers got to her neck, her whole body visibly tensed. She is always on the defense, even in her sleep. Once she was calm, I decided it was time I try and contact Potter.

As I went to stand up, Granger rolled on top of me. Her right leg was strewn over my abdomen and her right hand was fisted in my t-shirt. This gesture of affection, no matter how small, made me stay there. I didn't want to move. My right arms slid under her neck and wrapped around her shoulders. She nuzzled closely to my chest and for the first time in what felt like an eternity I felt at peace.

_If I were to die now at least I'd be happy._ Those were the last coherent thoughts I had before I drifted off to sleep. I felt Granger bury her head into my chest, and I fell into the dream world where I so often went to be with Granger. Now she was in my reality, at least for a few minutes.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed it. In celebration of the 10th chapter I will be answering reviews if you guys so wish. I really want to know though: How would everyone feel if I killed off a major character? (obviously not Hermione or Draco) let me know! Until next time lovely people- Allie **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay lovely people! Here it is, this is a big chapter. If you want to please skip to the story feel free. Or keep reading to see the responses I have left for the reviews I have received. Enjoy!**

**Hermanoteu: First of all thanks for the lovely comments. I'm glad you think Draco is cute and yes I definitely was aiming for that aspect of Draco. I wanted everyone to see Draco has a heart as well. He knows when to and how to hide his emotions, but he knows how to love- because of his mother. Also, anxious to understand why Hermione's eyes fluttered opened and she smirked. If I don't write about it directly here is your answer: she sees it's Draco, she acknowledges it but she is also in a moment of blissful delight. She is being saved by a beautiful "angel". Who wouldn't like that. Again I have to agree with you- who doesn't love cuddling? **

**You are also correct- Bella will start to expect him..soon. First comes someone else though. Alas, he cannot stay in hiding with Hermione forever, at least not in Willow's Wake. I can't wait to share with you guys what is going to happen when Draco eventually does get caught (which in this chapter you will see is more likely to happen than not) **

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, comments, and thoughts. You want me to keep writing and I want to keep hearing your opinion. It's for people like you that I want to keep writing. Glad you are enjoying! **

**Krishna:So glad you enjoyed it! Also, thank you for appreciating all my little twists and turns. I'm trying to keep it interesting in a world that literally every concept has been written about. Everyone loves Dramione so trying to keep everyone enthralled is definitely a challenge! Let's see if you were right about major character death! Thank you again. It means sooo much that you support it and you sat down and read all ten chapters! **

**So I dedicate this chapter in all of its craziness to Hermanoteu and Krishna**

* * *

**Draco**

I felt movement next to me and my eyes opened begrudgingly. I was sleeping soundly and wanted to know what had disrupted it. I looked to my right and saw Granger moving around. _Shit._ I had forgotten that I fell asleep, no less holding the muggle-born witch. I watched her features change drastically from pure peace to restlessness.

As much as I wanted to stay here I knew it was time to get up. I had things to take care of. I couldn't stay here with the sleeping princess forever. An exasperated sigh left my lips as I went to sit up. Before my stomach had finished contracting from the movement of sitting, a petite hand grabbed my arm. _Great._

"Malfoy?" Her voice was hoarse and sounded nothing like the smooth song I was used to hearing from her lips.

"Granger," I replied curtly and made sure my face was placid before turning to her.

"You saved me," she whispers so quietly, "Again."

"I told you not to breathe but you never listen. I couldn't just let you die," I say raising my eye brows at her, keeping the mood light.

"No, you could have. So, thank you," she says moving to a sitting position as well.

"How did I even survive?" She asks. Does she really not remember? Or is she just trying to set me up? Although I believe it to be the latter I can't deny the innocent look on her face.

"I had some antidote. I didn't know what my aunt was making or what she intended to use it for. I saw the antidote and took some. Good thing I did, eh Granger?"

I stand up and take the other bottle I had placed on the bedside table.

"Here, incase you start to feel bad again. I don't know how much you should be taking or how long the effects will last. I need to leave though. Stay here, I assume Potter will be back soon. There is another two bottles of antidote in the kitchen," my directions was brief and concise.

She just stares at me while I talk.

"Thank you again, Malfoy."

"Don't mention it, Granger."

I leave the room, feeling her eyes trail my back until I shut the door. Before I apparate back to the Manor, I start to wonder whether Granger realized she had slept in my arms. She held onto _me_ and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

I apparated into one of the many gardens we had on property. It was now almost ten pm and I could see movement in the drawing room. What I would give to avoid my family _all_ the time. I walked into the foyer and went my usual path to the drawing room. Before I got there I passed the study where I could hear my parents. Well, my father.

"She is going to kill someone. You saw the look in her eyes! Someone on the inside saved those prats!" My father is growling, presumably at my mother.

"Lucius, I don't know what you want me to say. Honestly, you don't think I could have done something like that. I was by your side the entire day, my love."

_Mother!_ I heard the one person in my family that I actually loved being accused.

"I didn't say you did it my bride. I'm just saying you may be covering for someone who did. Draco maybe?" _Damnit._ He would associate my mother with me.

"You love that brat more than you have ever loved me. You would do anything for him. Well, not this time. I want you to tell your bloody sister what you know."

"I know nothing! I am disgusted, Lucius! Not only did you accuse me, but you accused our only son of being against us, his family. All he ever tried to do was please you, and now this!"

My mother was the only one who truly understood me. When I was younger she was the one who had to convince me that I was making my father proud. Then, I apparently failed him completely when I couldn't kill Dumbledore. I went to listen to the rest of the conversation, but it never came. I heard chocking and gasping. _Mother!_

I burst into the study and pushed my father away. I shoved him to the ground and stood protectively in front of the only woman I had ever loved.

"Father," I said coldly.

"Ah, the snake in the grass," he smiles.

"I have no idea what you are implying. Just know I am innocent as is mother," I say holding my wand out to him.

"Don't ever lay your hands on her again," I say the anger boiling in my tone. I am trying hard to suppress my feelings and control them like I have been taught to do. I take my mother's arm and we walk out of the room, father yelling behind us.

"Are you alright, mother?"

"Fine, dear. Look, Draco, my love, your father believes that you are working for the other side, you know the Order. For Potter, for someone who isn't us. Tell me it isn't true, dear," she was pleading with me. I never lied to my mother. Looks like times have changed, Draco. I have decided to be a turncoat, and now I was turning on my own mother as well.

"Mother, you know it isn't true. My allegiance will always be with the Malfoy's," I give her my best smile. She kisses the top of my head.

"Your Aunt Bella isn't happy and I think that is why your father is going a little insane," she coos as we walk towards the drawing room. When we swing open the doors we see the room in disarray.

She is firing spells hitting objects and death eaters who are standing in her way. I see a set of chairs all destroyed, three masked death eaters unconscious on the ground, smashed picture frames, the grandfather clock is also demolished.

"To think! Someone was there! Someone saved them!" Her voice was echoing in the room that was growing more hallow.

"Someone, one of my own saved a mudblood and Harry Potter!"

"My Lord, how do you know though?" I hear a death eater ask stupidly.

"I made it so that only a death eater could apparate out of that shop. So, unless they managed to crawl out of that shop in crippling pain someone helped them!" She finished by sending the killing curse in his direction.

I'm sure I saw Potter leave though and he obviously isn't a death eater. So how? I stand there as Bella abuses the room.

"Draco, glad you are joining us," she finally acknowledged me. "Your father thinks you have been out galavanting with a mudblood. Can you believe that? The insolence of that man. If it wasn't for you and your mother I would have killed him long ago," she says touching my shoulder. _Yea, who wouldn't kill off my father. _For once, he's right though. I am in collusion with the other side.

"I know. He has no idea what he is talking about," I say exasperated.

"So, we made no progress then?" I ask changing the subject.

"Well, I didn't say that dear boy! I just didn't get the two I needed," she says and I furrow my brow. She pulls me deeper into the drawing room and among the pile of rubbish is a lifeless body with flaming orange hair.

* * *

I was in the living room of Willow's Wake again. Three o'clock in the morning and I saw Granger wide awake drinking a cup of tea. My face was passive, I made sure of that. I don't know how long I will be able to keep this charade up though. I will have to watch as she realizes the boy she once loved is gone. _Hell, she may still love him!_

I don't know whatever happened between them, but she can't fix it now.

"Malfoy, it's so late. I didn't expect you back tonight," she sounds much better. She even graces me with a smile that falls when she sees the indifference in my face.

"What is it?" She asks me and closes the book she was reading.

"Have you been back to Hogwarts? Or have you seen Potter?"

"I can't apparate yet, I'm too weak. I imagine it is the same for him and Ron. I was going to try and get there in the morning," she says.

"Well, I'm sure Potter will try to come here in the morning as well. As far as Weasley ,"

"What? Ron? What about him?"

I sit down on the arm of the couch and looked at her. She was sitting erectly watching my lips, waiting for me to speak. If this wasn't such a tense situation I would find her anxiety and the fact that she was watching my every move extremely provocative and stimulating.

_Just get on with it!_

"Granger look, I went back to the Manor tonight, you know that. I saw Weasley, he- he's dead."

She started to shake her head 'no'. She was sitting there in disbelief. The golden trio has now been diminished. Her eyes started to glass over. Here they come. The water started to fall from her eyes, running down her cheeks. I was really bad in these situations. From our awkward distance I placed my hand on her shoulder and said nothing. She was crying over the guy who I envied for so long. He got to be apart of her life in ways that I always wanted to be. He didn't have to pretend to hate her.

She buried her head in my lap as she cried. I looked down in shock. Her body heaved as she began to sob. I placed my hand on her back and began to rub gently. I mimicked the gesture that my mother always used on me. She pulled away momentarily mumbling apologies and I took the opportunity to move to actually sitting on the couch.

"You can cry on me, it's alright," I whispered hesitantly. She took that opportunity. She cried until six in the morning. I reckon she would have gone longer, but her emotional exertion put her to sleep.

I stayed that night sitting upright, with her head on my lap. For once, I didn't envy the weasels situation. I was here for her now. Even in the mixed emotions I was feeling right now, all I could think was _rest easy, Weasley._

* * *

**How was it? Intense? Are we all alright? Don't hate me too much. If you leave a review I will personally answer you in the following chapter. So any suggestions, complaints, or comments I'll be here. Thanks again! Next chapter will be a Hermione one. It's about time huh? Until then lovelies! -Allie**


	12. Chapter 12

**So first and foremost I have to apologize for not posting in over a week. I had three midterms last week and I went to comic con this weekend :) lol. Yes, it was tons of fun and if you are interested my friends and I went as the female avengers one day. I was Captain America one day(with my friend Dani as Thor and my friend Cassey as Iron man). The next day I went as a pure-blooded Slytherin! lol Then my friends went as a prefect Ravenclaw and a mudblood Gryffindor. Anyway I am so sorry and updates will be more frequent again. Last week was just a long week for me. Hope you are all still sticking with me. Shout out time to those who left comments!**

**Padsfootgrl79: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well! Things really start to pick up with Draco and Hermione in about two more chapters, and things get serious now that Ron is dead. Hermione needs to do something to stay safe. She can't let Bella win now! So what will she do? Thanks for reading and thank you for the support. This one is for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione**

Reality hit me like a stunning spell. I couldn't move, I didn't know what to say. "_Weasley he- he's dead"_. The words echoed in my head until the room spun. I shook my head 'no'. Malfoy must be a liar! He must be trying to break me and Harry. That's it, he has decided he is still working for the death eaters, right? _No, he saved your life. Multiple times. He's being so gentle right now._ My eyes started to burn as I accepted the words that Draco mumbled.

The tears started to pour profusely and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to stop them. I covered my face as I cried. All of the memories started to flood my mind. The first time I saw that fire head of his on the Hogwarts express, the first time he kissed me, all the times he and Harry made fun of me, all the times I got them out of terrible situations. Sitting in the common room, laughing, crying, being scared. Ron and Harry were everything I knew in the wizarding world. We were the golden trio, we were supposed to see it through to the end together. We were supposed to be there for each other. _Always._

After all these years, it was over. I would never hear Ron's vulgar mouth again or see that goofy smile that I adored. As I wallowed in the loss of the only person I came close to being in love with I felt a gentle hand on my back. I needed comfort and I forgot Malfoy was in the room. I should have felt embarrassed to let him see my like this but I couldn't care at the moment. I placed my face in his lap. I wanted him to continue to stroke my back. I wanted to know that someone would still be there for me, only if it was temporary.

My throat started to hurt as the tears kept coming. I wanted to stop but I just couldn't. I had to try and keep it together. At least until I was alone. We all knew that this could happen at any moment. Any one of us could die, we almost did on several occasions. I sat up, pulling away from Malfoy. His pants had become damp with my tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I whispered hoarsely. As I went to move to the other end of the couch Draco took that moment to move from the arm of the couch to the seat next to me. He closed the distance between us and whispered, "You can cry on me, it's alright."

At any other time I would have thought this was a trick, I would have been disgusted with the offer, but he was the only one here right now. I buried my face in his lap again and let my body shutter. I started to hyperventilate and I tried to regulate my breathing. As my breathing became erratic I felt Malfoy rub my back gently.

"Shhh, Granger. It'll be okay. I'm here," he whispered very, very quietly. I'm sure he didn't want me to hear him, but his words reached me. My hands tightened on his pants and my chest was aching. My whole body hurt, my heart throbbed. I wish I got to see Ron one last time and tell him how much he meant to me. I still didn't know if I was ever in love with him, but I know I loved him as a friend. At one point, he was my world.

That world was growing very dark right now. The thought of him crowded my mind constantly, and I missed him. The tears stopped but I kept crying. I kept sobbing. Malfoy's hand soothed me, until the darkness took over my mind. I drifted off to thoughts of the boy I would never see again.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep and I certainly don't remember getting into this position. When my eyes fluttered open and I was faced with the real world again I was being cradled in Malfoy's arms. My head was on his chest and my hands were fisted into his shirt. I was wrapped in a soft grey blanket with green trim and Malfoy's arms were wrapped around me, holding me against him.

"Malfoy?" I went to ask and a scratchy sound escaped my throat. He groaned and his head fell back against the couch. His arms held me more firmly and I felt oddly at ease. I tried to push against him and he didn't move. I should wake him, especially if he spent the whole night upright. He needs to lay down.

"Malfoy-" I say pushing him again and he looks down at me.

"Shh, Granger it's alright," he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"No, Malfoy. It's morning," I whisper and he strokes my head.

"No more crying ok?" He says as he yawns closing his eyes. I sigh and lay there trying to wiggle out of his arms. Just as he loosens his grip I hear a popping noise. _Damn._

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Harry is yelling loudly. Malfoy's arms loosen and he opens his eyes looking around. We make eye contact and I watch reality register on his face.

"What the hell?" Harry yells when he enters the living room, looking at his once mortal enemy holding his best friend. Malfoy let's go of me and I tumble onto the ground.

"Ah, sorry Granger," Malfoy whispers and helps me back onto the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Harry is yelling again. My head starts to pound, the headache from last night is rearing again.

"I had a really long night. Please be quiet and relax, Potter. Please," Malfoy says rubbing his temples. I don't even think he realized how wrong that sounded.

"Long night? What the hell were you two doing? I was so worried about you, Hermione," he says looking at me.

"It wasn't like that, Harry. Really, calm down," I say and look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" He kneels in front of me and runs his thumb under the dark circles I'm sure were under my eyes.

"Hermione?"

I could feel the tears wanting to escape again. I didn't want to feel everything all over again. I didn't want to feel right now, I just wanted to pretend everything was going to be okay.

"Potter, last night, Weasley didn't make it out with you, did he?" Draco saved me from Harry's interrogation.

"No, I thought you took him when you apparated with Hermione," he says

"You Gryffindor's. Always so bloody optimistic. I thought you two figured out how to get out of there. I took Granger back here because she had inhaled too much poison. When I went back to the manor last night Aunt Bella was very upset that her two main targets had escaped. She said the mission wasn't a complete failure though. She managed to break the golden trio," Malfoy whispered as he relived the experience as well.

"Ron. He's dead then?"

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said. He walked out of the room to leave Harry and I alone. Harry sat next to me and hugged me.

"How are you taking it?"

"I cried all last night," I tell him honestly. My arms are wrapped tightly around Harry as I feel a tear hit my neck. Harry's tears made me start to well up again.

"I never thought this would happen," he says holding on to me.

"Me either, I was in such disbelief last night. That's what you saw today. I needed someone and Malfoy was the only one here. He stayed with me all night as I cried," I tell him.

"I'm glad someone was here for you. I'm sorry Hermione. I know how much he meant to you."

"He meant just as much to you, Harry. You don't need to be strong. Not in front of me. Be strong when you have to tell Ginny."

"I just- I can't accept-"

"I know. We were supposed to be together, the three of us," I respond.

"Always," Harry finishes.

* * *

A couple hours and several tears later, Harry had apparated back to Hogwarts. I, apparently, was still too weak so I opted to take a shower and eat before I went back to face everyone at the school. I got dressed quickly after my shower and I saw Draco in the kitchen.

"You're back, were you at the manor?"

"Yea, I don't want everyone getting suspicious because I disappear so often."

"I see. Look, Malfoy, I really want to apologize and thank you for last night."

"I just hope you are feeling better," he says and looks at me with a small smile.

"I don't understand why you have been so nice to me. You made it clear that you absolutely hated me in school," I blurt out suddenly. For a few minutes he didn't say anything.

"Granger, I'm sorry for what I put you through in school. I'm not sorry for doing it, I'm sorry for how I made you feel. I did it because it was all I knew. I was raised knowing that if you were a muggle born you were nothing. It was witches like you I was raised to hate. I didn't though. Through school I envied your intelligence and the way you didn't let anyone hurt you with their words. You were proud of who you were. I envied you for embracing that. When I embraced who I was supposed to be I hurt you and many others. I'm sorry you had to view me as a monster. Just think of this as me trying to make up for it. We even now?" He says and I give him a small smile. He places a hand on my cheek and smirks a classic Malfoy grin.

"You're prettier when you smile. I'm glad you are feeling better. Stay strong, you'll have a rough time at Hogwarts. I'll be back here tomorrow, if you or Potter need anything," he says. My cheeks start to grow pink as I try to hide my emotion.

"Bye Granger," he says and apparates.

_ .Hell._ What the hell was all of that? I swear the past twenty four hours hasn't happened. My once enemy held me all night and comforted me, only to tell me he never hated me. Then he called me pretty? On top of it, my best friend and once boyfriend is dead. After the long night and today my body had hit its capacity for emotional output. I needed to be strong for everyone else now. Malfoy was here for me, and now I needed to be there for everyone else. Like I so often am. I sighed and took out my wand and tried to apparate. I felt the pulling sensation and I landed on the ground outside of Hogwarts.

_Help me get through this Ron. I miss you. I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye. You will always be my best friend._

* * *

**Kind of cheesy but it needs to happen sometimes. What about Draco holding Hermione all through the night. ;) Hope you all enjoyed. If you want a personalized message or response leave a comment and you will get a shoutout/answer/dedication whatever in the next chapter. Do we want to hear from Hermione or Draco next? Let me know. Love always! Stay beautiful! xox- Allie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! This is a long chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I have a few questions that will be posted in the end that influence the way the next chapter will be posted. Thanks for all the support and I hope you all enjoy the next installment of Snakeskin! Leave me reviews and feedback!**

* * *

**Draco**

I let the water fall over my body, the pressure massaging the tense muscles in my back. What the hell have I been thinking? I've been letting my emotions get the better of me. Emotions I have never shown to anyone. Granger was digging away at a soft spot I had never noticed I had. Sure, I knew I cared for her, but I always ignored those feelings. Seeing her so broken had triggered something in me. All I wanted to do was make her feel better, I wanted to see that smile on her face again.

Like I said, I never showed emotion nor affection. The only way I could comfort Granger was repeating the actions my mother had done to me in the past. I rubbed her back, I mimicked the soft hand my mother would use. The crazy part was, she let me, she didn't turn away. She depended on _me._ Draco Malfoy was able to comfort the sad, broken, sharp-tongued Granger. Once she fell asleep I had opted to sleep upright for a couple of hours. I didn't want to move and disturb her. _Or maybe I wanted to keep that feeling for a little longer._ That feeling of being needed. Once I fell asleep, I felt Granger moving at my side. She was crying, in her sleep this time. I looked down at her and she clawed at my side.

* * *

_"Damnit,Granger! You are going to impale me with your nails," I whispered to her._

_She whimpered. Her face buried into my lap again, getting dangerously close to a place I didn't have time to deal with. Her tears were still coming and it broke my heart. How much did Weasley mean to her? I know it was a stupid question, but there was a part of me that envied the depth of her feelings for him. Who would cry for me if-when I died?_

_"Granger, what can I do?" I pleaded with her unconscious body. I thought back as to what my mother would do for me when I was younger. When I was a small boy she would hold me in her arms until I fell asleep. Granger was small enough for me to do that, maybe it would help. I slid my arms under her after I wretched her fingers free from my clothing and I placed her on my lap. Her warmth was so unfamiliar and yet welcoming that I fell into a natural position. She curled against my chest and I held her, she reminded me of a princess. I had one arm under her knees and the other around her back, keeping her close to my body. She curled tightly into my chest; she fit there perfectly. I ignored that fact as I let my eyes graze over her flawless face. _

_I never got the opportunity to really look at her; and her beauty was more than I could have ever imagined. You are going soft, Draco. I kept thinking to myself, and for a moment I didn't care. I was alone with the girl of my dreams; I was going to make this moment a lasting one in my memory, no matter how short lived this scene was. _

_"It'll be okay, Granger. I'm here," I whispered and her body visibly relaxed. I smiled and felt happy, a feeling I haven't known in a while. For once, I fell asleep not thinking about what would happen next. I let my unconscious take me in to the world of my thoughts. Thoughts of Granger._

* * *

As I played the scene over in my mind all I could do was shake my head in disgust. What a moment of weakness. This wasn't Draco Malfoy. That wasn't the Death Eater who hated Mudbloods. I closed my eyes and started to seal all of those memories away. If anyone penetrated my mind, I would not let them see the lapse in my strength. No one will every see Draco Malfoy as weak.

* * *

It was noon, and typically everyone in the Manor was doing their own thing at this time. I went to the library to see if I could read anything useful. That's what I did now. When I wasn't helping the order, killing someone on Bella's watch, or sitting in on a Death Eater meeting, I studied. I tried to learn new spells, made my occlumency impenetrable, and read up on everything I could.

I was flipping through a book that I had seen on our shelves for years. It was an old, dusty, Dark Arts book that I every so often would read. The things in this book were grotesque, but it explained how Voldemort and Aunt Bella were so powerful. They adapted these spells to work in even more obscene ways. As I skimmed a page on poisons I thought that Granger would definitely enjoy taking a look at this book. I'm sure no one would miss it if it disappeared for a short while. I made a mental note to take this back with me, the next time I returned.

Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed someone entering the room.

"Draco, dear," my mother smiled up at me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, mother. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, dear. You look tired. Have you not been sleeping well?"

"No, I have been thinking about a lot lately. Trying to figure out how to go about my next mission," I tell her, it wasn't completely a lie.

"Another old classmate of yours? Even though you didn't like them, I know it pains you to take their lives," she says rubbing my back with that gentle touch she always used. She was the only one who could read me completely.

"Yes, Aunt Bella wants me to take out Abbot, Longbottom, and Lovegood all at once. They should be traveling together next week," I say to my mother. I haven't told Potter about this yet, and I hadn't planned on it. I was going to have to kill these order members. Bella assigned me, and me alone to this, and if I didn't deliver she would have my head instead.

"I see. Well, that is a big task, but I know you will be able to carry it out. It will all be alright, Draco." At twenty-one it still felt nice to have my mother console me, support me, and show me love in a world that was so dark.

"Of course he will! He's got my blood in him! He has to deliver," Bella chuckled from the door way. She walked over to where my mother and I stood and she placed a hand on my other shoulder. Suddenly, the fire place roared to life and my father stepped out. _Great, now we have the whole fucking crazy clan here._

"Narcissa," my father says pulling his wife towards him, I move out of the way.

"Draco," he nods his head at me. I curtly nod back.

"So, I asked your father to meet me here because we need to discuss something," Bella's tone turns serious.

"To the meeting space," she said and we all swept off to the next room. On the way there, Bella touched her wand to the mark on her arm and mine started to burn. I _hated_ this part of the mark. I hated being bound to someone at all costs. I hated having someone be able to beckon me at their very will. When we entered the room we were met with several death eaters. Among them were Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior, and his son. I think I saw Pansy among the group as well as Mulciber junior. A lot of the audience was masked, and I probably couldn't identify them anyway. I made my face placid and took my seat at the head table next to my father. The chatter in the room was just above a hum, which Bella wouldn't accept.

"Silence!" The room shushed with Bella's yelling and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Now that we are all focused, I would like to share with you all that I have received some very valuable information from a highly reliable source. At a quarter past midnight every Monday night Potter and his poor red-headed bimbo are in charge of patrolling the Forbidden Forest," her maniacal laugh starts to echo through the room.

"It was confirmed, after much spying, that it is only the two of them. They stay mainly around the apparation point, incase anyone comes near Hogwarts. With this piece of information we can easily overtake them! Tonight, we capture Potter, and make the street rat join her brother in the after life!" _Shit. Not good. _More than likely, I will have to accompany my Aunt and father on this one. At least I won't have to kill him, just capture him. I tuned out Bella as I got lost in thought. I won't have to do anything if Potter doesn't show up. I was a spy for the order, this was part of the job description. As I fought the internal battle with myself I saw the room clearing out.

"You can leave,Draco," Bella said dismissively.

"Me?"

"Of course, didn't you hear? You are staying here to take care of Weasely. When we get her back here I want you to torture her, you're good at that, question her, then kill her," Bella stated simply. I nodded and left the room. _Damn._

* * *

Right before dinner,around 8:30, there was a soft knock on the door. My mother entered and I gave her a small smile.

"Dinner will be ready soon, will you be joining us today?"

"Of course, mother."

"It's just that you have been absent for an unusual amount of time recently," she says trailing off.

"I know. I told you, a lot to think about. Learning my routes and such," I say.

"Draco, you know I trust you more than anyone. You are the meaning to my life."

"I know," I say honestly.

"It's just, recently your father has been getting suspicious of your real intentions."

I sigh when I hear my mother speak those words. I wanted nothing more to tell her he was insane, that I would never go against her. It wasn't her I was turning my back on, it was everyone else. I was tired of this war.

"I don't think I could ever do anything you didn't know about," I say taking her hands in mine,choosing my words very carefully. She knew the truth, she had to know.

"Please, be careful. I would have nothing without you. Tonight may be very dangerous. Please stay safe," she whispers.

"I'm not even going with Bella tonight," I say.

"Exactly. Be careful," she says and kisses the top of my head.

"Dinner is in forty minutes," she kisses my head again and reluctantly leaves my room. Forty minutes is just enough time to get to Willow's Wake and back for dinner.

I flicked my wand and my door locked. I concentrated and apparated into Willow's Wake.

* * *

"Potter! Granger!" _Damn it!_ I should have expected they wouldn't be here. More than likely they are grieving over Weasley with the whole clan. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and placed it on the table and scribbled down:

"Do not go to the Forbidden Forest tonight. Let no one out of the castle. Leave a response if you read this." This was the best that I could do. I just hope that in all the commotion they get this. Or maybe, they will be so absorbed in dealing with Weasley that they won't bother going out there. _Just don't let Granger be out there._ Knowing that girl, she would volunteer to go out there instead so Potter could stay with the weaselette. I sighed frustrated. _Gryffindors._

* * *

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. I sat there contemplating what I was going to do to warn Potter when Bella started to try and penetrate my mind.

"Why is my nephew so lost in thought? What is going on in that head of his?" She teased as she poked and prodded at the walls I had constructed in my mind.

"Wow, someone really doesn't want to let anyone in today. What are we hiding Draco?" She was getting vicious sounding.

_Stay calm_. "I am hiding nothing, but I constantly have my walls up. How can I get skilled at occlumency if I am not constantly vigilant?"

"This is why you are the youngest Death Eater we have," she smiles triumphantly at me.

"Well, I'm just hoping we get lucky and the mudblood comes instead. If we get her we know Potter will come to save her. Makes our job easier," she smiles and father nods in agreement as they continue their conversation.

I had to warn them. Granger needed to be safe. I did not work this hard for her to get caught again. This time I wouldn't be able to break her free. This time Bella would be in charge of Granger.

The gears in my mind were working in overtime now. Bella was going to be there at 12:20, Potter's shift started at 12:15. He should be there a few minutes early, and if he got there at exactly 12:15 that would be enough time for me to tell him to leave. I could apparate there at 12:10, be gone by 12:16. Bella was always punctual. She wouldn't arrive a minute before 12:20. I could do this if I was vigilant. I _would_ do this.

* * *

At midnight I apparated to Willow's Wake. There was no answer on the paper yet, so I knew neither of them had seen it. I took a deep breath. I had to apparate three times in a very short amount of time and I just hoped my focus was strong enough to outweigh by exhaustion. The minutes passed too quickly. When the clock read 12:09 I lifted my wand and apparated into an area right outside the apparation point that had heavy brush. I looked around and waited to see Potter's figure.

"Potter," I called quietly into the darkness.

* * *

**There were a lot of line breaks in this one lol. So, what did everyone think of this one? The next Draco chapter will be the big turning point of the story. I don't know if anyone wants to read about how everyone took Ron's death. I can write it(if that's what people want) or I can go right into another Draco chapter. It is up to you guys though. I can't decide if I want to include what is going on at Hogwarts at the exact same time. Well, if you care let me know! Thanks a ton. Stay beautiful. xoxo-Allie**

***Remember if you comment I will leave you a response in the next chapter and probably dedicate the chapter to you! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is just a short little chapter that will tell you what is going on with Hermione. It runs parallel to the last Draco chapter you read. It isn't like a full chapter because I didn't want to dwell too much on the death of Ron. (I know I'm a terrible person) but there is so much that is going to happen in the next chapter that I am just excited to get there! Ok, enough from me. Enjoy!**

**Hermanoteu: Thanks again for the comment! The fact that you took the time out to write the reviews you did means a lot. I am definitely looking forward to all of your reviews next month. Thanks for sticking with it, and good luck with school! I know your pain, believe me! **

**lauraiscumberbatched: I am so happy you are enjoying this! I am sorry about the suspense. You have to wait just a little longer sadly. I wanted to get one Hermione chapter in here before we get to all the juicy Draco stuff ;) . I promise, I am trying to finish the next chapter by tonight. I am just as excited as you are. I can't wait to get your reaction on the chapter that will follow this one! Thanks for reading it means so much! **

**This chapter goes out to Hermanoteu and lauraiscumberbatched- and of course all my other lovely readers. Enjoy beautiful people! xoxo**

* * *

**Hermione**

_Twelve o'clock pm (noon):_

It was just about lunch time, Ron's favorite time of day. Actually, any time that involved food was Ron's favorite. The Great Hall was usually packed full at this time. Although it still bothered me, the house elves insisted they still prepare meals for us. This was always a nice time for anyone in the Order. During the day we typically didn't worry about attacks from the death eaters. So, this was an opportune time for everyone to bond, swap recent mission stories, or reminisce about the old days.

Today? Everything was dark, quiet, and we all talked about the boy who we thought would make it to the end with us. The death of not only Ronald Weasley but the end of the Golden Trio. Everyone said it, everyone felt that this was the beginning of the end. _The hell with that!_ I may have grown to despise Ron at points but he was still my best friend. Like hell I would let him die in vein.

I was in the Great Hall, just like every other day, but today I was being brave for everyone else;when really, all I wanted to do was breakdown along side of my friends. Ginny, poor Ginny. My best female friend was hurting so badly and I didn't even know what to do for her. She spent that afternoon curled in Harry's lap. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were there with us, alongside the remaining Weasley brothers. As we shared stories about Ron would occasionally dap her eyes with a handkerchief she was holding tightly in her one hand.

"That prat still owed me five galleons!" George tried to lighten the mood, informing us of his most recent bet with his now late brother. We laughed at this trying to push past the pain. As Harry tried to get Ginny to eat she pushed his hand away. It reminded me so much of the time I refused to eat the food that the elves made during our fourth year. Ron had tried so hard to get me to eat, tried enticing me with the food in front of us. At this moment I felt a twinge of pain. I missed the way he would smile, simply because there was food in front of him. There are small things about a person you never knew you would miss until they are gone.

* * *

_Eight thirty pm:_

Just after dinner I was sitting outside of the castle. I was sitting at the top of the hill that overlooked Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. I needed to be away from everyone for a little while. I was tired and emotionally drained. After spending the majority of the day with the Weasley's, I was then ambushed by Neville who was having trouble coping. I hadn't known Ronald had touched so many peoples lives. So many people had died since this war started, but people were reacting differently to Ron.

I sighed as I watched the moon shine down over the forest; not that I could see into it anyway with the density of the trees. I picked at the grass on the ground and I could feel my body wanting to purge the tears I've been keeping down all day. I suddenly got the urge to apparate to Willow's Wake. I wanted to see Malfoy. I don't know why, but it's what I needed at this moment. I needed someone to care about me.

I let the tears start to fall from my eyes and a huge weight was lifted off of my chest as I let my emotions spill out. My tears hit the grass and I hold my wand tightly in one hand. Without really thinking I cast my patronus and watch the otter dance around and run towards the Forbidden Forest. I sat there and smiled as I thought of the time Ron had cast his patronus of the jack russel terrier. It had chased my otter into the darkness. He held my hand at that moment and told me he loved me. The tears came full stream now, and I was alone.

I should have been thinking purely of Ron, but guiltily I let my mind slip to Malfoy. I wanted to feel his hand holding mine, telling me it was all going to be alright. I'm hoping these moments of weakness and lapse in my sanity are just due to the immense amount of stress I've been under recently. The last thing I need to do is care for the snake in the grass.

I rolled my eyes and walked back up to the castle, hoping my patronus ran to the forest to comfort Ron's lonely jack russel.

* * *

_Midnight:_

I couldn't sleep. How could I? I sat in bed reading a book, trying to get my mind off of the day's events. I was seriously contemplating going to Willow's Wake right now. The thought crossed my mind all day, and now that I was alone it was even more tempting. Just as I was about to give over to temptation someone opened the door to the girls dormitory. No one really slept up here anymore. I curiously leaned out of bed and was met with the sodden face of my best friend.

"Ginny. What are you doing up here?"

"I was coming up here for some privacy. It's usually empty up here. I guess you had the same idea," she smiled at me, the fire missing from her voice.

"I can leave, Gin."

"No, I'm glad you're here. Harry has been coddling me all day. I appreciate it, but I kind of just want my best friend right now," she whispers.

I smile and I hold out my arms for her. She almost runs over to me and she crawls into my small four poster bed.

"I miss the old days," she whispers as she curls up in my arms.

"Me too," I say rubbing her head.

"Remember when we used to gossip about the boys?"

I laughed at the memory.

"All the time," I say as I stroke her hair. She sighed, relieved. For the first time all day someone wasn't offering her condolences. We sat there in our somber silence. I felt Ginny's breathing start to slow down. It regulated into the familiar sound that meant she was asleep.

_So much for Willow's Wake. My best friend needed me. I wasn't going anywhere._

* * *

That final thought had only lasted for about a half hour. When I was confident that Ginny wasn't going to wake, I had beckoned Harry up here. He had a hard time getting up the slide but he managed. I have to admit that it did lighten my heart to watch Harry struggle up here. I mean, I could have helped him but why miss on the opportunity to laugh at the chosen one? He was always a good sport about it anyway.

While I was sitting with Ginny I had a weird feeling in my chest. For the past half hour I couldn't help but feel _something_.I didn't know if I was overreacting, but I couldn't shake the feeling I had in my gut. I didn't explain my intentions to Harry, I simply told him that Ginny would probably want to wake up with him here. That was enough for him, he didn't question me as I excused myself and looked at the clock: _12:20._

There was a strong part of me that told me to go to Willow's Wake. Maybe subconsciously I wanted to be with Draco. Another part of me was almost afraid that something bad would be waiting there for me. I broke out in to a run. I ran straight for the apparation point. My wand was held tightly in my right hand, ready to transport me as soon as it could.

I kept running, towards the Forbidden Forest. For a moment I swear I saw shadows moving in the dark space. _Stop overreacting, Hermione! _I, for once in my life, turned off the logistical part of my brain and booked it towards the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this short little tid-bit. I tried not to make it too emotional or anything, this is a Dramione story after all. Don't worry, more feels to come next chapter. If you want a shout-out, have a question, or a suggestion please leave a review. I do check and answer all of them. Thanks again! Stay beautiful!- Allie xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here it is! Chapter 15! I am really excited for this one and I really hope to get some opinions on it! This is a pretty big turning point for our lead characters! Enough from me, I'll talk at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Draco**

"Potter," I called quietly into the darkness. I waited a moment to be met by pure silence. There was still almost five minutes until he was supposed to be here, but I would imagine he would have been on his way by now. I looked up towards the castle and saw no figures moving in the darkness.

"Lumos," I whispered and my wand lit up. I moved from behind the brush closer to the apparation point. The light from my wand showed me absolutely nothing. Potter wasn't here and the minutes were ticking by. At this rate he would arrive down here at the exact same time Bella would. I pulled out the pocket watch in my cloak and read that it was now 12:18.

I needed to leave, and it didn't look like Potter was showing up. I headed back to my hiding in the brush. Before I could lift my wand to apparate I saw a figure running down the hill. _Fuck._ Sprinting right towards the Forbidden Forest was a small figure and a mass of unruly hair. Why does Granger need to make my life so difficult?

I glanced back at the watch, Bella should be here by now. I waited quietly as I watched Granger's petite body approach even closer. The anticipation was killing me, and I had half a mind to run out there and tell the damn girl to turn around, stay in Hogwarts where it's safe. Sadly, she crossed the boundary where she was no longer protected by the invisible Hogwarts shield. She held her wand up like she was about to apparate. _Good Granger, get out of here!_ I wanted to yell at her.

With anticipation bubbling I receded back further into the brush, sinking to the floor, as I waited for her to leave. I hid myself completely so I couldn't be seen, which also meant I had no direct vision of her either. I took a deep breath and focused on listening. The minute I knew she was gone I would make my escape as well. The faint popping noise could barely be heard and I sighed with relief. She was gone.

I stood up, relieved, but when I went to raise my wand another's was at my throat.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" It was Granger, her wand digging into the side of my neck. She lowered it cautiously, looking relieved to see me. Wait. What the hell was _she_ doing here. I know I heard her leave.

"It's dangerous, get out of here, Granger. I thought you had apparated already."

"You've been spying on me?"

"No! Granger, look you need to leave. Now. Bella should be here any second. She's actually late," I say pulling my watch out. _12:25_.

"You know me better than that, my dear! I am _never_ late," Bella's icy voice broke my thoughts. Damn. It was Bella I heard apparate. I stood with my back to Granger, protecting her from Bella's sight, not that it would do any good. I wish this stubborn girl would just leave. At least one of us would be safe then. We moved out of the brush and I backed up, trying to force Granger back to the protection of Hogwarts.

"I can't believe your father was right about you. Here I always thought you valued your family more than anything else," she says pointing her wand at me.

"I do. You were not mistaken about that," I answer cooly.

"Liar!" she yells at me.

"You are protecting a filthy, lowly, mudblood and you want me to believe you value your family? You sicken me!" Bella's words are dripping with venom.

"I always thought it would be your father I would have to kill for treason, not you, Draco," her voice was disappointed.

"I always thought you were smarter than people gave you credit for. Obviously I was wrong," I shrug. I was found out now, and Draco Malfoy wouldn't die a coward.

"How long, Draco?"

"How long what?"

"How long were you an informant for the order?"

"A couple of months I guess," I say holding my wand up to her as well. I am still backing up ever so slowly. Granger is only a couple of feet away from Hogwarts protective veil.

"Why did you do it?"

"Personal reasons."

"So now the mudblood is a personal reason? Did you really plan on mixing your pure blood with hers filth?"

"I never said it had anything to do with her. Don't jump to conclusions, Aunt Bella."

"I am no Aunt of yours anymore!" She threw a stunning charm at me, which I instinctually blocked. Out of the darkness my father flanked Bella's right side.

"I knew it all along. To think I gave life to something so vile," he says, disgusted with me. I should have felt hurt, I should have been angry, but I felt nothing.

"You didn't. Mother did," I say factually. I see my father tense up as he wants to conjure the darkest spell he can think of. Bella holds out her hand to stop him.

"Speaking of your mother," Bella says and smirks. My whole body tenses up. Again, from the darkness, my mother flanks Bella's left side.

"Mother,-" I don't even know what to say to her.

"I told you to be careful," she whispered. She was doing everything in her power not to cry. She knew, just as well as I did, that I was going to die at the hands of my own family. Both Bella and my father turned to look at my mother.

"You knew?" Bella was shrieking at my mother.

"Of course not, but I had my suspicions, like Lucius," she whispers.

"She knew nothing, if she had she would have tried to stop me," I say in my mother's defense. That answer seemed to satisfy my Aunt and father.

"I'm going to miss you, Draco," Bella smirks at me.

"So what's it going to be? The killing curse?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Draco, dear boy, you may be family but you will still have to suffer for what you have done. Maybe I'll skin you in front of everyone. Perhaps I'll just make a small incision on a major artery and we can all watch as the blood drips from your body. That seems fair to me. You don't deserve to be buried with pure blood in you. We will wait until every ounce of that Malfoy blood is gone," she almost giggles with delight.

"Granger, leave," is all I say once Bella finishes. I was their target now, she could live to see another day.

"No, I won't!"

"You are facing death and still you are thinking of the mudblood?" My father sounds disgusted.

"Granger," I raised my voice in a warning tone.

"Take them both. We're going back to the manor," Bella ordered my parents. My father was moving towards me but stopped when he saw my mother stand her ground.

"Narcissa?"

"I won't do it, Lucius. I won't watch my son be killed."

"You will do exactly that!" He yelled and grabbed my mother by the arm. I wordlessly shot a disarming spell at him. Apparently, that counted as making the first move, everyone was on the defense. My mother threw my father off of her, but he quickly retrieved his wand. I thought Granger was still behind me, but she had moved to my left side, giving me a half smile. Before I could tell her to leave again she stopped me.

"You saved me plenty of times. It's about time I returned the favor," she says. Together, we stand there waiting to take what they will throw at us. At first, nothing happens. I hadn't noticed when it had happened, but behind Bella stood three more hooded death eaters. My mother had moved herself off to the side. She wouldn't be fighting for either one of us today. If she fought for me and I died, they would kill her too; but it looks like she couldn't be the one to take her son's life either. Even if he was with a mudblood.

The spells start coming at a rapid fire. Together, Granger and I deflected them and send back as many as we can. I knew they were trying to tire us out. Bella wanted both of us alive. She needed Granger for a later time and she wanted to make a spectacle of me. _Like hell she would._

It was time to get serious. I blocked a stunning spell Aunt Bella produced and I quickly hit a death eater, who was focused on Granger, with a stunning spell. He falls quickly and I block a hex from my father.

I hear Granger yell "Decendo" as the ground behind Bella and my father cracks and sinks down. The remaining two death eaters fall through the open ground.

"Enough playing! Lucius, what we talked about. Goodbye my dear," Bella smirks and she lifts her wand. Things seem to slow down in that moment. Two bolts of light merge together in one as I hear Bella and my father speak the same incantation.

"Sectumsempra," they both shout. I raise my wand to deflect it but it reaches me too quickly. I look over at Granger for what I know will be the last time, when I see her mouthing something.

"Protego Duo!" she yells and a faint shield is cast around her body and my own. _The bloody most intelligent, powerful witch I know._

Hope washes over me for a moment as I watch the spells rocket back to Bella and my father. They cast a similar charm and the dual spell is ricocheted yet again. Granger still has our shield up but the spell never comes back for us. The full force of the sectumsempra spell hits my mother.

I stand there stunned as I watch my mother start to bleed from several gashes that have broken out all over her body. I can tell, even from this distance, the incisions are deep and fatal. Both Bella and my father are looking at her as well, all of us are frozen still.

"Willow's Wake, Granger," I say to her and I sprint for my mother. I dive on top of her body as I hear Bella start to send another spell my way. Granger's shield is still holding up, and I can feel it around my body until I apparate with my mother, to Willow's Wake.

* * *

She is laying on the floor of the small living room and I am kneeling by her side.

"Don't worry, I'll save you," I whisper to her as I hold her hand. I flip through all the spells I know but my mind draws a blank. I almost died from the same thing. I wrack my brain thinking back to when Snape healed me. What were the words, what was the incantation. I try to perform the few healing spells I know, but they are all in vein attempt. The lacerations are so deep that I can't heal what I see.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry. I'm glad you are safe," my mother whispers and strokes my face. I can feel the tears start to swell. I haven't cried in years, I didn't think I could physically still do it.

"I'm happy you got out of there. Now we are both free," she whispers and coughs. Blood splatters the hand she used to cover her mouth and I wince.

"I'm going to save you. Don't worry, mother," I keep saying.

"Shh, my dear boy. You were always such a good boy, Draco," her eyes flicker away from my face and she looks past me. I turn my head to see Granger standing a few feet behind me.

"I'll give you some privacy," her small voice quivers.

"No. Sweet girl, come here, please," my mother extends her hand for Granger.

"I am so glad you found happiness, Draco," my mother squeezes my hand as Granger kneels next to me.

"It isn't like that," I try to say. Granger doesn't even know how I feel about her. How I ever felt about her.

"I can tell that it is. You care very much for the girl," she is struggling to speak now, but she won't let me stop her from talking.

"I wish you both happiness. Whether that is in friendship or romantic inclination. You have never disappointed me, Draco," her breathing is staggered and pained. I hold her in my arms, burying my face into her shoulder.

"I love you, mother. I never said it enough. I'm sorry for everything. This is all my fault."

"No, I couldn't be more proud of you than I am in this moment. , please forgive me for ever wrong I have caused you as well. Watch after Draco for me, alright?" she asked reaching for Granger's hand.

"Yes, ," is all Granger can say as she holds my mother's hand. My mother's head is resting on my lap as we sit there in silence. When she starts to speak again I lean down close so I could hear her last words to me.

"I love you, Draco. With all my heart. You were the only thing in my life I did right," she whispers and kisses my forehead like she always did. In that moment, I lost the only woman who had ever loved me. Granger placed her free hand on my back as tears spilled down her face. We were two very broken people who had each just lost someone they loved.

I let myself be weak in this moment. I always was around Granger recently anyway. She rubbed my back and we sat there in silence. I lowered my mother onto the floor and held her hand. I looked at her beautiful face, that would never again smile at me. Granger's small fingers found their way to my free hand. She weaved her fingers with mine and we sat there, together, broken.

Now I knew how Granger had felt a night before. Losing someone who made the world make a little bit of sense to already dim world had grown immensely darker when the light left my mother's eyes. I thought back to the words she whispered to me. She was proud of me, she wanted my happiness. As hard as it was to accept that she approved of everything I was doing, I wanted to keep making her happy. I looked over at Granger.

That girl would return the light to my life. I wanted nothing more than to show her not all of us have to live in the dark. We would get through this. Together.

* * *

**So I have been looking forward to writing this for a while. It got a little emotional for me. I hope you guys enjoyed it but I am seriously interested on what everyone thought. Please let me know and I will respond to you in the next chapter! You are all beautiful and I can't thank you enough for reading it. I love to hear from people so don't be shy! xox-Allie **

**For those of you who wish to stay connected with us through twitter we now have one! it's our_own_eyes**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took a while to post! School has really been crazy, which I'm sure most of you can relate with! So a quick chapter to start your weekend off! Enjoy!**

**Big shout out to: SofiaRiccomagno! Thank you so much for your awesome review. Honestly, I keep writing for people like you. I'm glad that these crazy ideas from my head are making some people happy, or feel something. I get emotional writing sometimes too. I try to make the feelings come from a very real place. If you feel a little something then I am glad. Sorry this chapter took a while to post, but I am so busy! Your review really made my day when I got it last week though. I am very touched that you want this story to continue and last forever! lol. It really means a lot. I hope you like this one and I hope to hear from you again! Please feel free to leave more reiviews or private message me at any point. I'll always answer! Stay beautiful! xoxo**

* * *

We didn't sleep that night. The night bled into morning without any realization. For hours we had simply just sat there. My one hand was locked with Draco's as we didn't move form our positions on the floor. Why was he allowing me to hold his hand? Better yet, why wasn't he letting go? We hardly spoke, or looked at each other. In such a short amount of time so much had changed and I could feel Malfoy's agony.

He was no longer welcome at home. He would never be able to run home to daddy and have him fix a problem. From what I could tell they hadn't been getting along very well anyway. On top of it, the only person I had ever seen him show affection for was dead. She was bleeding and laying on the floor of Willow's Wake. Malfoy was officially on our side now. As hard as it was for me to accept it, I could almost guarantee he was having a more difficult time dealing with that fact than I was.

Half past six in the morning was the first time I had heard Draco speak since his mother closed her eyes for good.

"I am going to bury her," he said starting to stand up, but not unwinding his fingers from mine.

"I'll come with you," I whispered suddenly. I don't know why I had offered, or if he wanted me there, but no one should be alone when they have to burry someone they love.

"You don't have to, Granger. You already sat here all night."

"I want to," was all I said as I stood up. As strange as it was, I just didn't want to be away from him. He nodded and he reached down to pick up his mother. He let go of my hand to hold her against his chest and he looked back at me.

"Grab my arm," he said. As I did we apparated suddenly and landed in a beautiful field. The sun was rising and it made all the dew on the grass glisten. I looked at the sun and thought of how often seeing the sunrise made me happy. It meant that I had lived to see another day, that I was strong enough to go on. I looked at Malfoy who was already walking briskly. I caught up to him and stayed quiet as I trailed his footsteps.

He laid his mother down on the ground very gently and I looked up to find myself standing in front of a grave site.

"Why does this stone read 'Draco Malfoy'?" I asked curiously.

"The family has it's own grave site, as you could imagine, where we could all be buried together. I always liked this place better though. Plus, when I started working with you guys I figured it would be nice to have a place all picked out already. So you didn't have to guess what to do with my body." That small gesture was morbid but understandable I guess. He flicked his wand and the ground broke. He used wordless magic to clear the area and place his mother in the coffin that was already in the ground. He really had everything picked out. I watched as he kissed her head and placed her in, sealing her away, forever. He went to pick up his wand again and I placed my hand on his arm.

"Why don't we do it the old fashioned way? I feel like it is more respectable," I say as he looks at me with sad eyes. I flick my wand and two shovel appear on the ground. He picks one up and I take the other, and we start to pile the dirt back on to the coffin. It takes a solid hour to completely cover it. I give Malfoy a moment alone with his mother, and I go and pick flowers from the wild ones growing.

Left completely with my own thoughts, I kept replaying what had happened the past couple of days. Besides the deaths, which obviously took the forefront of my thoughts, I kept thinking about the way Malfoy has treated me. He's been so kind and gentle, that I don't know what to make of it. He has saved me multiple times risking his own life. On several occasions, he has held my unconscious body to calm me down, yet when I'm awake he sometimes doesn't even look my way. I sigh, exasperated and look at the flowers in my hands. When I have a suitable bouquet I return and kneel down placing it on the grave.

"She was a good woman, Malfoy. She was so proud of you. I could tell," I whisper offering him so reassurance. His eyes were a cold resolve and I could tell he was hurting, even if he would never admit it.

He said nothing as he aimed his wand at the gravestone. I watched as the name Draco was replaced with Narcissa.

"Thanks, Granger," he said and went silent again. He closed his eyes and his hands grasped together. Was he praying? I stood to the side respectfully and bowed my head.

"Ready?" his voice broke the silence and I looked up at him and we walked through the cemetery.

"It really is beautiful here," I say as we walk up a hill.

"I always thought so too. I used to come here to watch the sunset," he admits, not looking back at me.

"I can see why." More silence. I really couldn't read Malfoy. At times, I thought he thought of us as friends. Right now, I feel like a fly on the wall. Then, there was when he held me. All I wanted right now was to hug him. What would he do? Would he pull away? I bit my lip as we reached the top of the hill. I've been so weak recently. How is it that I am craving Malfoy's attention? Of all people.

I wanted to scream with frustration. I shouldn't be feeling any of this. Take away the fact that he was my mortal enemy, Ron had just died two days ago. This was all so wrong. Maybe though, this was a coping mechanism? The internal war continued until I heard Malfoy laughing at me.

"Something funny?"

"You look like you ate something incredibly sour. Why is your face all screwed up like that?" he asked massaging the crease between my brow. There was the Malfoy I knew...sort of. I folded my arms and pouted.

"Granger, what's wrong?" His mood was suddenly lighter, he was talking to me like we were friends now. _Hell with it._

I threw my arms around Malfoy and I buried my face in his chest. If he didn't like it he would throw me off if he wanted to. It wouldn't be the first time I've made an arse out of myself in front of him.

"Granger?"

What was I going to say now? I acted out of pure emotion.

"I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me over the past couple of days. I want you to know you will be welcomed to our side."

His arms fastened around me snuggly. He didn't say anything as he exhaled.

"I do have one question though, why did you do it all? Why did you save me? You could have let me die so many times, yet you didn't." The question was driving me crazy. Why was Malfoy so worried about my life? What did I have to offer? What was the value in saving me? I know he was on the order's side now, but that isn't enough reason to continuously go out of your way to save someone.

"If you have to ask, you don't need to know the answer right now. Look, don't get too involved withe me. I'm bad news. I know you may think that I have changed, but I'm still just a ferret, yeah?"

What was he even talking about? After everything he expects me to believe he isn't a different person.

"Why are you trying to push me away?"

"I told you. I am bad news for you, Granger."

"So now what? We go back to hating each other?" I released his body from my hold and I stepped back looking him in the eyes.

"That isn't what I want. I just don't want you to get too close to me. If I die-"

"I won't keep living in fear, Malfoy. I thought that we were finally friends. I thought after all the times you saved me," he cut me off. His eyes were lit with passion now.

"I will continue to protect you. There were only three people I was ever concerned about protecting during that war. I was my first priority, but I stopped caring about myself a long time ago. The second, I just buried and the third is too thick to realize it's been her all along. For a smart witch, you don't catch on very fast," he chuckled at me. _Did Malfoy just confess he has feelings for me?_ No. No. No. He said he wanted to protect me, that's totally different.

The less rational part of me was over the moon to hear those words. _Someone was looking out for you, Hermione._ Someone actually cared about my wellbeing. I was so overwhelmed I just looked at him.

"Are you saying-" he placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh, you talk too much, Granger." His index finger and thumb moved to hold my jaw in place and I stood completely still. Malfoy's lips slowly approached mine and my pulse started to quicken. I looked into the eyes that I now recognized as the "angel" that saved me from Bella's poison that night. Then it happened. It was chaste, short, and fast. Three words that seemed very _not_ Draco Malfoy. The kiss had ended before I even had time to register it was happening. He pulled back and smiled.

"That's our little secret. Remember what I said though. I am bad news. You are better off with a well rounded Gryffindor. Not a snake like me," he said and held out his hand. I took it and sighed. I promised your mom I would take care of you! I wanted to yell at him. He thought he was bad for me well..._we shall see Draco Malfoy._ I've had my taste of a Gryffindor before. Maybe it was time to get bitten by a snake instead.

* * *

**Why is Draco suddenly acting this way? Hmmm? Find out in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am actually thinking about writing another Dramione at the same time (don't worry Snakeskin will be top priority though. So I won't slack on this story). I wanted to write a lighter one (since this one is kind of dark). I don't know when I will get around to posting it but if you are interested in that just keep a watch on my page. It should be up within a week if I get the first chapter to where I want it to be! **

**Remember if you guys leave a review I will respond to you in the next chapter! Feel free to review, comment, make suggestions, or ask questions. You can also post anonymously if you don't have an account! That's all! Stay beautiful everyone! Enjoy your weekend! xoxo-Allie **


	17. Chapter 17

**So you guys are pretty much the best and I wanted to give you a little treat. No sex yet, I know :(, but this chapter is pretty much dedicated to a romance scene. I hope you all like it and it appeals to your fangirl side :). I was recently reading a fanfic and the author was talking about how reviews really fueled her writing, and I totally agree. Knowing you guys want to read and care means a lot. I just want to take the time to thank those of you that review, follow, favorite, or even take a minute to just click my story. You are all very special to me. Snakeskin is going to pick up, I really want to write some smut hehe I think I dragged it out long enough so soon it will get hot and heavy with our characters lol. Enjoy! (I'm sure by now everyone has figured out im not Rowling and sadly I don't own these characters :P )**

**Bubbles237: he finally did! I wonder how you will feel about our Draco in this chapter. Can he control himself? does he give over to temptation. Spoiler you see a sexy possessive side of Draco in this one. Thanks for writing- I can't wait to hear from you again!**

**Svetlana: Well, I know this wasn't as fast as you would like to me write but here you go! I am so happy to hear that you are enjoying the story. It means a lot! I really hope you enjoy it! Leave some more feedback when you get around to reading the chapter. Can't wait to hear from you again. **

* * *

**Draco**

Granger stumbled back into Willow's Wake falling forward. Odd, because she was usually quite poised on her feet. I reached out my arms to steady her and our eyes met in a moment of intense heat. I pulled away quickly. I looked down at the floor and briskly walked to the water-closet. I slammed the door shut and turned on the tap.

I put my hands in the cold water and splashed it over my face, rubbing my hands down my cheeks. I groaned as I looked at myself in the mirror. I finally had Granger where I wanted her. I told her my feelings and she didn't flinch. She wanted to be near me and here I was pushing her away.

Now that I could have her I wanted her more than anything. More than I wanted her, and damn did I _want_ her, I needed to protect her. Now that Bella knew Granger meant something to me she was coming full force for the mudblood. I winced as I thought the words. No more calling her _that_.

After losing my mother I had a whole new resolve. I'd protect Granger to the end of the world. I had nothing left to defend, except her. It had always been in my blood to protect those I cared about. Now that she was the_ only _one I cared about, well that need to protect surged through me stronger than my need to breathe.

I couldn't control all of the emotions that were running through me. Mainly because I typically I didn't feel anything. Except anger I guess. Anger was the only recognizable thing I was feeling right now. It was the only emotion I could place at the moment. That only made me more angry. I sighed, exasperated with myself.

The gears in my brain started working in double time. This new, intense, overwhelming sense to protect had me thinking of all the ways I could keep her safe. What could I possibly do. Why couldn't we just run away?

...Why couldn't we? No, I wasn't thinking rationally. She would never agree to run away from her problems. That wasn't the "Gryffindor way". That stubborn girl would never leave, even if I begged her. What would she do if Potter asked though? Would he be able to convince her that hiding was the only way to guarantee she was safe? I wouldn't watch her die. I refused. After a moment of contemplation I came to the solution that I'm going to have to contact Potter. That was my only option.

I placed my hand on the door handle but hesitated as I knew Granger would be waiting on the other side. I anticipated and dreaded the twenty questions she was going to ask me when I opened the door. I predicted she would bring up the fact that I kissed her. I don't know why I did it really. I wanted to shut her up, but I also wanted to feel her delicate lips against mine. I knew I was avoiding mentioning the selfish reasons too. On a much deeper level I had anticipated that to be the last kiss between Granger and I. I wanted to have one solid memory of the way her lips felt while she was conscious. The time I fed her the poison was the closes thing we had to a kiss until that point. I wanted one good memory of how she felt, looked, and tasted before I never got to experience it again. She'd ask why I was acting this way. Why was I treating her with such a cool demeanor? I learned the way her brain worked, at least I thought I had. I was very, very mistaken.

I swung open the door, waiting for Granger's verbal assault. _That _ particular assault never came. Before I could say anything my whole body was slammed against the wall. Before I could retaliate on my attacker her beautiful lips found mine.

My whole body came alive as I felt her tender lips move. I swear I had never felt anything like this. I stood in shock as I felt Granger push her lips into mine. Her hands buried into my hair, tightening. I kept my arms at my side. I was not giving in, not yet. Her fight may have been more of a turn on than anything else.

She started to part her lips, trying to coax mine to do the same. When she realized I wouldn't give in, without warning, her tongue darted out seeking entrance to my mouth. _Holly Hell. _ I have never experienced anything more arousing than this right now. Her soft tongue was massaging my lips and I didn't know how long I could keep resisting the feisty kitten attacking my mouth.

"Granger," I managed to say between her assault. She pulled back for a moment and looked into my eyes. I got lost in those beautiful brown eyes. The amount of times I wanted to stare into them without her trying to kill me, and this was my chance. I didn't know what to say, I honestly hadn't expected her to stop. When I didn't answer she leaned in close to me.

Now her movements were subtle. Her hands dropped from my hair and rested on my shoulders.

"Malfoy...I am so..." Don't say sorry I silently pleaded. The last thing I wanted was for her to regret what had just happened. _Fuck me and my weakness. _I looked into the eyes of the girl who would forever have a hold over me, not that I'd let her know the depth of her pull.

"Didn't I just tell you? You talk too much, Granger," I whispered and grabbed her chin with my right hand. Very slowly, and with all of the control I could muster, I took my time getting to her lips. I would never go back from this, after this she was _mine._ I would refuse to let anyone even look at her with the same expression I have now. I've always been possessive, I just never had someone to be possessive of, until now.

My lips claimed Granger's, finally. A wave of heat passed through my body. All of my senses had become alive. I was kissing her, slowly, and she was reciprocating. Any other time I would have been amused by the fact that the sharp tongued girl had nothing to say now, but all I could think about was keeping her mouth busy, with mine. I tested the waters by tracing my tongue on her bottom lip.

Her mouth parted slightly and a breathy whimper escaped her lips. Granger was into this, and damn that had my blood running south. I continued to consume her mouth with mine, I couldn't get enough. She tasted of honey and lavender, a taste that was completely Granger. All woman. I reaffirmed that statement when I slid my hands under her legs and lifted her effortlessly. Now I wasn't leaning down to reach her lips, I had her right where I wanted her. I pinned her to the wall, my slow assault teasing her.

She tried to hasten the kiss, tried to get more from me but I wouldn't budge. When I finally pulled back she tried to hide her disapproval, but failed. My head was swimming and I couldn't remember a damn thing I had felt today, except arousal. I held her still, against the wall, and stared right into her eyes.

For once I didn't see hate in those charming eyes. They were soft and welcoming. She didn't look at me as a monster anymore. I was though, I always would be. I killed and destroyed more than she could ever imagine. She didn't deserve that kind of person. I don't think I could walk away though. The thought of any other man having her in anyway aggravated me. It ached me to my core.

Sure, I was always envious of the men who watched her. She caught the eyes of so many people in school. It was different then. I hadn't had a taste, I hadn't had the experience of holding her. Her small frame fit perfectly against my body. She was a puzzle piece to my person that I was not willing to give up. If I wasn't good for her then she would have to figure that out for herself. I wasn't ready to let go, and she brought this upon herself. She made the first move and attacked me when I stepped out of the bathroom.

Damn. That's right. I need to talk to Potter. What a mood killer. Here I was with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen wrapped around me, and I was thinking of her best friend.

"Malfoy," her small voice broke my trance and I placed her back on her own two feet.

"I need to see Potter, can you ask him to come here. It's important."

"Just like that then?" She was confused and a little agitated. Hell, I was confused. I don't know what happened, but I know something has changed. I nodded at her, I didn't know what to say right now.

"I'll get Harry. Before I go thoughI have a question about what you said earlier this morning. Do I still have to stay away from you? If you still feel that way, I won't back down you know. If my surprise attack wasn't enough..."

"I think you proved your point earlier, Granger. I always thought you were clever. Staying near me will be the biggest mistake of your life. You'll learn in time."

"Maybe staying away from you would be an even bigger mistake," she said finding my eyes. She smirked and bit down on her lip.

"Bye, Draco," she apparated and her last words rang in my ears. _Draco._ She called me Draco. I had never heard her use my first name unless if was followed by my last and covered with the venom her voice was so good at producing when it needed to. Not now though, she said my name like she said Potter's. It was soft and caring. My heart beat quickened and grabbed the fire whiskey out of the fridge.

_You are officially weak, Draco Malfoy._ Instead of being bothered, I smiled. I didn't have to return to that hell hole of a home. I was staying here and waiting for Granger to return with Potter. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew things had changed. From this point on Granger was _mine._ I just had to let her in on that fact...in time.

* * *

**Couple of things! I hope you guys liked it! Yeah it was a little loveydovey in a Dramione kind of way. Anyway, I want to start taking some requests if you guys have them. If there are some oneshot ideas you have please comment and let me know. Nothing is too crazy! I embrace your craziness, think about it you embrace mine! lol I would love to take on some of your challenges. So if you ever had an idea you thought was interesting but never wanted to write it let me know and I will try and fulfill anything I can. Anyway if you get the time to review I would appreciate it, you guys keep me going. Do we want the smut or just the story? Hmmmm ;)**

**why am I posting on a monday though...lol**

**Stay beautiful everyone!-Allie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well I had some time between classes to get some writing done so consider this my early Halloween treat to you! I hope you enjoy! This is a simple chapter that is going to segway into the next major part of Snakeskin. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Draco**

As the fire whiskey caressed my throat I crashed onto the couch closing my eyes for a moment. Granger's assault had distracted me momentarily but I was back to being distressed. My thoughts kept lingering to my mother and then back to Granger. I sighed with frustration but lingered with amusement as I remembered her lips on mine, her legs around me, and her hands intertwined in my hair.

This girl would be the death of me, most likely literally as much as figuratively. When I finally heard someone enter I looked up to find Potter staring down at me, Granger nowhere in sight. As much as I could feel the small pang of disappointment I knew her being absent was much to my benefit.

"Malfoy," he nodded curtly.

"I'm sorry about your mother," he added and I felt a twinge in my chest.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about Weasley," I countered. He nodded, I could see the pain that he was trying to cover. I've seen more death than he has, probably, but he has lost so many more close to him than I have. I finally knew what it was like to not have your parents, and I got a glimpse of the pain Potter had felt his whole life.

"Hermione couldn't come back, Ginny needed her for something," he said waving his hand casting her absence aside.

"That's fine. It's actually you I needed to talk to."

"What is it then?"

"Has Granger explained to you what occurred at the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes, she explained rather quickly, but I got the gist of the story."

"Right, so I am no longer an informant obviously. I am on your side now, completely."

"Yes, and as agreed when you are ready you will be allowed into Hogwarts. I've already started to make preparations."

"Before you continue though, I kind of have another proposition."

"Alright, shoot." I sighed and looked right at my once enemy.

"Last night, Granger defended me. She literally saved my life, as you've seen I've also done the same for her. These facts did not go unnoticed by Bella, I can assure you. The thing is, now not only do you have a target on your back, so does Granger, and I do too. Her revenge on me will be awful but I am ready to take it if that time comes. What I refuse to let happen is having Granger suffer a worse fate than necessary because Bella knows I care for her," I paused momentarily after releasing that all in one breath.

"You care for her? Like..." he lingered waiting for me to answer the question.

"Like, I don't want to talk about it and I am sure you are smart enough to put the pieces together."

"So Bella knows. Does Hermione?" I would say so after she attacked me.

"I don't know. Here's the thing though, I think it is best is you and Granger go into hiding," I held up a hand to cut off Potter before he could argue.

"Let me finish. Bella is planning something big, I know it, and she is expecting you two to be the head of the retaliation force. She would never expect her two stars to suddenly disappear. That is exactly what I am suggesting happens until we can figure out how to defeat her."

"You know I can't leave."

"Sadly Potter, you can. You just refuse to. All of you Gryffindor's are just stubborn. In your nobility you lack better judgement."

"Not true, Malfoy. What we value is different. You think of self preservation first, and I don't mock you for it. I just can't afford to think like that."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _ So fucking noble._ That's how people die.

"Whatever. I just think it is safer. You have the order on one front and you and Granger on another. That opens endless doors for you guys. Sneak attacks, research gathering, not being on the front line can put you at a huge advantage. If you are always in the open you are more likely to die, when you are stealthy and hiding it gives you more opportunities to attack unseen."

"Like a snake in the grass?" Potter suggests raising an eyebrow at me,smirking. Fine, let's play this game.

"Alright, let's look at it your way then, Potter. In theory, the mighty lion should be able to overcome the snake. Looking at it, it's the natural circle of life. The lion runs the kingdom, always fighting head on. He attacks all of his problems and fears no one. The snake spends his time hiding. Attacking from the brush. When they least expect it, he takes his prey with no warning, no mercy. You can't run away if you never know you need to run.

So picture, the lion is hungry. He starts to look for his next victim and tries to stay inconspicuous, but doesn't really care if anyone knows he's there. He is aware that he will be eating, it is just a matter of whom. He crouches down in the brush ready to pounce on a small animal he sees, when suddenly, he falls to the ground.

He feels a sharp burning in his leg, when he looks back he discovers a small snake has sunk his teeth into his furry flesh. The lion's body starts to paralyze from poison, he can't move. The small snake works over to the mighty lion's neck. He wraps himself around and starts to squeeze, and squeeze, and squeeze some more. The lion has now become several meals for the small snake, all because he was hiding in the grass and playing it smart."

"I get it Malfoy. I do. I didn't need the whole science lesson but I understand what you are trying to say. The problem is, this lion has a whole clan of lions to watch. Lions that need direction. I'm not saying they aren't strong enough, but I won't leave them at a time like this," he pauses to think for a moment though.

"Hermione can though. Splitting up isn't ideal but at least Bella can't reach both of us at the same time if one of us is hiding," he rubs his hand under his chin and ponders this inquisition for a moment.

"Just maybe we will be able to get close enough to Bella and overpower her, once and for all."

I nodded. This bullshit idea actually worked. Still one problem, convincing Granger.

"So, how are you going to convince her?"

"Well, I'm just going to have to try and explain to her the importance of splitting. I can guarantee she won't be happy, but I think I can convince her."

"Good," I said trying to keep the smile from forming on my lips.

"One last thing. We need to find someone to go with her," Potter says.

"I still suggest you, but if not maybe weasellette?"

Potter looked at me with a scorned expression.

"Careful, Malfoy. That's my girl you're talking about." Wow. Alright Potter.

"Sorry, old habits," I threw my hands up in defense.

"Ginny won't go. She'll refuse to be away from me," he said with a look that said 'that stubborn-pain-in-the-ass-love-of-my-life'.

"So, who then?" The words that left Potter's mouth next where ones I don't think I was ready to handle.

"I guess you."

"No."

"Think about it. You don't have to go back to the manor now, you can protect her, and frankly it was your idea."

"I have my doubts about Granger agreeing to the plan already, throwing me into the mix will guarantee her rebellion."

"Well, that's where the offer stands. We can't send her on her own. So you go, or she stays here."

I wasn't completely disappointed with the idea, but I think hearing her say she was repulsed by the notion may crush me.

"So, it's settled. I'll talk to Granger. Get ready. If you are doing this it should be unannounced. We don't need a fuss in the castle, especially if we have turncoats within. I want your disappearance with her to go unnoticed. Leave at midnight tonight."

I nodded. When the fuck did I start taking demands from Potter? Here I was not fighting though. He held out his hand for me and I took it, shaking it briefly.

"Thanks Malfoy. I plan to hear from you soon. I think once a week we should plan to meet here, let each other know how we are progressing on each side."

I agreed again and suggested, "How about every Wednesday at noon?" That was a week from today.

"Agreed. I'll send Hermione here as fast as I can."

"Well, then I don't expect to see her until five before midnight."

Potter sighed in agreement knowing the task at hand would be very difficult. Trying to convince her wouldn't be easy.

"Good luck," I said offering my sincerest wishes. He nodded in appreciation and apparated. Alone with Granger for Merlin knows how long. This was going to take a toll on my mental stability and self control.

I was anything but ready for the whirl wind ahead but already looking forward to the ride.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter so I have no one to comment to lol but I want to thank the couple of people that pushed me past 60 follows! Yay! If you aren't too busy or anything I'd love some feedback. If not well I get it haha. Thank you all you lovely people! Stay beautiful- Allie **


	19. Chapter 19

Here it is guys, the next chapter. It's been crazy around here with school but I am trying my best to write rapidly. Enjoy everyone! I'll talk more at the end.

To my lovely reviewers:

EggyBee: Thanks for the review! Here is your first taste of Hermione and Draco alone. The adventure is just beginning! I'd love to get your opinion on the first time they are truly alone. ;) Enjoy!

bubbles237: Great hearing from you again! It seems everyone is genuinely interested in Hermione and Draco being alone. I mean who wouldn't be? lol well I'm glad you are sticking with this. It means a lot to have your support. Can't wait to hear from you again! Enjoy!

lilbobcatgrl88: So first I want to tell you how you made my day when you left your review. I checked my email and I saw a bunch of notifications and they were from you! So thank you not only for the review but also for the follow and favorite also of course Thanks for your interest in Snakeskin! I am truly happy you love the story and I am very excited to hear from you again. Enjoy!

I want to thank everyone who reads, follows, and reviews. You all mean the world to me and honestly you guys are the reason I keep writing. Thanks for the support guys. You are all beautiful! xoxo

* * *

**Hermione**

Harry was a lot more adamant about this than I had anticipated. Me, alone, with Malfoy? Has he gone mad? Before I could question Harry's sanity though, I had to take a moment to examine my own. Not only had Malfoy kissed me in the last twenty four hours, I reciprocated the action. Worst of all, I was looking forward to doing it again. When I was around him my body was suddenly on fire.I rolled my eyes at myself, I was the one who had truly gone crazy. Harry had suggested that I leave for the good of the group, he can't have any idea of the fire that has suddenly begun burning between Malfoy and I.

I sighed heavily as I finished packing my bags. This was the first time I was really going to be away from Harry. We had gone through everything together and if he died, I would blame myself. For being the chosen one he wasn't very bright all the time. He acted without thinking often, but that's what I was for. Even though I tried to explain that to him, he reassured me he'd be alright. After that, I agreed. I don't know why I was so willing but there was something exhilarating about the idea of being alone with Malfoy.

I bit my lip with anticipation as I walked through the long halls that have been my home for so long. I was saying goodbye to Hogwarts, again, and walked with a little sadness as I dragged my fingers along the walls. Harry was waiting for me at the entrance. We walked to the back of the castle together to the apparation point.

"Be careful out there," he says and takes me into a tight embrace. As we stand at the cold apparation point I feel another pang of sadness.

"You too," I whisper into his ear.

"Keep Malfoy in line, yeah?"

"You know I will," I say and place a hand on Harry's cheek.

"I'll see you next Wednesday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he answers and kisses the inside of my hand. He let my hand fall and I waved goodbye to my best friend of ten years. I apparated into the living room of Willow's Wake.

* * *

"11:55, right on time, Granger," Malfoy's cunning smile crept onto his face.

"I am never late, Malfoy," I said adjusting the backpack I had slung over my shoulders and dropping the duffle bag I had in my right hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but where exactly are we going?"

"I have a couple of places in mind," he says and gestures for me to sit in front of him on the coffee table.

"I figured we should move around, never stay in one place. I'm sure you know that better than anyone. Here's the thing though, I want to go into the muggle world. I don't have much experience out there, and neither does Bella. I figured we could use this to our advantage. If we can move more freely we will be at an advantage."

"Yes, but we can't stop her from entering the muggle world. I mean isn't half of her plan to destroy muggles and make the world completely run my magical families?"

"That is her ultimate goal but first she needs to make the accession to dark lord. That's what she wanted you for, remember? Like I was telling Potter, I don't suspect she will think you are in the muggle world. She probably thinks that you are going to be staying with Potter. That's the theory at least. So I figured we can camp for two days, go into town a get a hotel for another couple of days, then meet with Potter, and then kind of do the same thing. That allows us time to hide and research and keep on the move."

I sat there for a moment. So Malfoy really had this all figured out, didn't he.

"Then there is just the matter of where you want to go. This week we stay in England, but maybe for our longer journeys we can go to other countries. America has an order of their own, maybe they can help us finish off Bella. I've been thinking that maybe you and I could help make a bigger rebellion. Bella knows you have the support of the order, what she won't expect is if we expand it. She thinks that she has convinced most people to either join her side or keep quiet," Malfoy stands up with a look of conviction in his eyes.

"We could blind side her, get a retaliation force she is never expecting. We could do it, Granger. You and I," he says grabbing my hands and pulling me to my feet. I stand there overwhelmed.

"We could do it," he says staring into my eyes, "what do you say?" He has a childlike glow to his face that I have never seen there before. For once, Malfoy looks his age. He doesn't look like someone who had his life forced into darkness. He looked happy. I stand there stunned for a minute before speaking.

"Alright, Malfoy. Let's do it," I smile. His excited demeanor has simmered down but I can still see the hint of a smirk on his face. He nods and takes my bags from the floor along with his own.

"Let's go, Granger. It's midnight," he says and his words are echoed by the clock chiming in the kitchen. He holds out his hand and I take it firmly, apparating to wherever he is leading me.

* * *

It was close to three am and I was finally crawling into bed. We had spent an hour putting up protection and concealment charms. Draco set up the extravagant text and offered to take the first shift. He had set up an odd device I had never seen before that patrols the perimeter and sends the footage from the outside to a monitor in here.

I had of course seen things like this in the muggle world, but they were all electronic, whatever he had was purely magic. He explained it as research the death eaters had been working on. Being able to patrol in multiple places at once without actually having to be there. Amused and full of questions, I didn't argue the advancement we had the privilege of using. It would definitely make patrolling easier and I appreciated the fact that I wouldn't have to sit outside in the freezing cold.

I pulled the covers over my body and I heard Malfoy pacing on the other side of the tent. His rhythmic footsteps should have soothed me into a deep slumber, but instead made me anxious.

"Malfoy," I called out for him and he moved the small curtain that separated the sleeping quarters from the rest of the tent.

"What is it, Granger?"

"Is everything alright? I can hear you pacing out there."

"Everything is fine," he said and continued speaking when he realized I wouldn't take that simple response as an answer.

"It's just weird. For the first time I don't have to be anywhere, report to anyone. I feel almost free, in a weird sense I guess. I know it sounds dumb, but you have no idea what it was like," he says rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"I don't, but if you want to tell me about it, I'd listen," I say propping myself up on one elbow.

"Maybe another time, you should be sleeping," his cool demeanor was back. I swear he was giving me whiplash with his emotions.

"So should you."

"Well one of us needs to stay awake," he turns on his heel about to leave and that's when I realize I don't want to be alone.

"Malfoy, wait," I can feel a blush creeping in on my cheeks.

"I haven't been able to sleep, so maybe I should take the first shift," I suggest keeping him in the room just a few minutes more. He stands there for a moment and ponders.

"How about I stay with you until you fall asleep?" I almost smile at his suggestion, but instead just nod my head slowly. The mattress only sits about six inches off the ground so Malfoy sits on the floor right next to the bed. He rests his arm on the soft comforter. He's so close that I can put my head on his arm, but I resist.

"I don't sleep very well either, you know," he whispers breaking the silence.

"Who really can nowadays?" It becomes quiet again. He starts to tap his fingers rhythmically along the bed.

"You know when I was younger my mother would run her fingers through my hair and tell me a story until I fell asleep," I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I know you miss her, Draco. If you want you can talk about her," I can see his smirk in the darkness.

"She was the greatest woman I ever knew," he reached out his hand and started to stroke my hair.

"The summer before I went to Hogwarts I couldn't contain myself. I was nervous, excited, anxious, and flat out overwhelmed. I couldn't sleep and every night she would come into my room and soothe me," his quiet voice was having a relaxing effect on me now. His masculine fingers glided through my tangled curls very gently. I felt my whole body physically relax.

"I'll miss her more than anything, but somehow I think she was happy it ended for her. She was tired of being abused by my father, but she loved him. She was stuck in a tight place. She knew my allegiance had changed, yet she couldn't bring herself to hate me. I think seeing you made her happy too. I think she was happy to see that I had chosen the right side," he trailed off clearly talking to himself more than to me.

His gentle fingers continued their pursuit through my mane and I found myself inching closer to him.

"You know, I'm kind of glad we are here. I'm glad I'm getting to know the real you," I whispered yawning and closing my eyes. His fingers stopped.

"The real me was a monster at some point."

"Not anymore," I whispered as I curled up into a tight ball. I placed my head on his arm that was still resting on the bed. He hesitated for a moment and ran his fingers through my hair again.

"You make me weak, Granger. I think you are creating a whole new type of monster," I heard him say just above a whisper, again speaking more to himself.

"Good," like I would tell him he could do the same to me. After a moment of stillness I felt him stir. Before I could even open my eyes his warm lips were pressed against my forehead. My eyes fluttered open and his lips found their counterpart. I parted my lips ever so slightly and let my eyes close again. He still had one hand in my hair, holding me in place. This kiss was gentle at first. The soft strokes of his lips sailed across mine in a subtle rhythm. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek, feeling my skin beneath his.

He was taking his time, he seemed to be memorizing my lips. I took the opportunity to do the same. I noted that when I parted my lips he took the opportunity to caress my tongue with his. When he wanted entrance he nipped at my lower lip until he could get a soft murmur from me. I could feel when he was going to pull back and all I had to do was sink my teeth gently into his lips to encourage him to keep moving.

The sweet assault on my mouth continued until Malfoy finally caved. He pulled back, our noses still touching. He was trying very hard to keep his breathing at a regular pace and I smiled triumphantly to know he was failing.

"I certainly can't sleep now," I mumbled.

"I know something else that may help. It seemed to help you the other night," he said sincerely. The heat started to creep along my cheeks and I was biting down on my recently swollen lip. Malfoy pulled my bottom lip from my grip and 'tsked' me. He rubbed his thumb across it and moved so he was sitting on the bed, pushing me over.

He nudged me onto my side with a quiet "damn it move, Granger" and slung his arm around my waist. I could feel his embarrassment radiating from his body, as I'm sure I did the same thing.

"This helped you the other night, so I can stay...if you want," he said clearing his throat a couple of times.

"Thank you," I whispered and closed my eyes. How is it one minute he goes from being passionate and in control to nervous and charming. This was certainly not the Malfoy I knew. I could feel my body relax in his grip. He kissed the back of my head and started running his fingers through my hair again.

"Go to sleep, Granger. No more excuses," that was the Malfoy I knew. I smirked and pulled the covers up to my chin. I let the moments that just past play in my head as I drift to the land of dreams. I feel Malfoy's arm coil around. I never thought I'd like being bound by a snake. This was the first one I don't think I would try to get away from.

* * *

Thanks again everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Things are getting steamy real soon don't worry. I just don't want to push their relationship too fast. They are both head strong people so neither will budge too quickly. Remember if you drop me a review I'll answer you. In general though, I want to thank all of you for reading and sticking with me through my first fanfic. Til next time- stay beautiful! xox-Allie


	20. Chapter 20

So I am super excited to put up chapter 20! I can't believe I have been writing this much and al of you guys still want to read it. It truly means so much to me that I have the support of all of you! I am sorry this chapter took a couple of days to post but like I said, college is driving me crazy. So this chapter is a little cutesy so bear with me. At the end things shift towards a serious note again. From here on out it should be a pretty well blended mix of romance and action. Also, first real mention of sex in this chapter. I know- the anticipation. Don't get too excited. I also want to touch on the fact that people have been reviewing the way the characters are written and I'm glad most people see what I am going for. I know that Draco isn't exactly himself in this, but you know this is a side of Draco we haven't seen. Sure, he still has his cool demeanor but he has matured and he for once sees that life is too short to not get what you want. Hermione on the other hand is more accepting of Draco because she too has lost those very dear to her. She can finally trust Draco and she wants something different. She needs to know that there is hope, and I think she sees that in Draco. The chance for a change. Well, that was entirely too long I apologize for the rambling! Please enjoy the 20th chapter of Snakeskin!

**As a bonus!** I was bored in class and was doodling and not paying attention in microeconomics so this happened. So in celebration of chapter 20 and an apology for my late post enjoy my handwriting. See I was thinking about you guys the whole time! post/66537667914

[It's a little hard to read but you get it-Yes that is my handwriting don't tease]

To my lovely reviewers:

lilbobcatgrl88: Again I thank you for the review. So the fact that you said I had a talent was very touching. I write for the same reasons you guys read. I love fanfic. I have done my fair share of reading so I just wanted to give it a shot. I love doing it and to hear that someone enjoys it means the world to me. Thanks for wanting to read my other story as well! While I only have one other story up right now, I am working on another one. I really want to focus on Snakeskin before I write more. In the future [if for any reason you care lol] I am also thinking of opening up a suggestion type of thing. I'd love to do oneshots for readers who have an idea, but don't want to write. Enjoy the chapter! xox

lasaints2015: Thank you for the review! Also, thank you for understanding my character choice! I am so thrilled that you love my story. Like I said early I just had a thought and decided to write it down. I hope that you will stick with Snakeskin until the end because it's the people like you that I write for. I loved hearing from you and I would love to hear some more of your thoughts in the future if you ever feel so inclined to review again. Thanks a bunch! xox Hope you enjoy this one!

EggyBee: Thanks for your feedback again! Yes, I understand that the characters stray a little from who they are and I was kind of nervous about how everyone would take that. I want to thank you for supporting it though and reviewing. As you already know it really means a lot to me and I am glad you liked the last chapter. I hope I can bring you a little more enjoyment in this one! Time to read, enjoy! xox

* * *

**Draco:**

I woke up with the sun shining through the small window in the tent. Why was the only window located in the sleeping compartment? I went to throw my arm over my face when I found I couldn't move it. There was an unfamiliar pressure on me and at first I started to panic. When I opened my eyes I was graced with the beautiful sight of a sleeping Granger.

Her hair was draped over her eyes and she was curled into the crook of my arm. Her hand was clinging to my shirt very much like the first time she spent the night in my arms. I looked at her relaxed face and memorized it. I knew that soon she would be awake with the same worried furrow in her brow and her cognizant brain rapidly working. It was nice to see her subdued, even though I admired the fire she constantly had.

With my one free hand I brushed a few stray hairs away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. My fingers grazed her smooth skin and rested on her plump lips. They were still slightly swollen from last night. I wasn't that rough with her, was I? I rubbed my thumb along her lip. How badly I wanted to feel her again. She was a drug I was certainly not going to get enough of. I let the images of yesterday run through my head. I had decided that I would try to stay away from her, I wasn't good enough. Here I was though, spending the night with the girl who deserved so much better.

She didn't seem to be pushing away though. How could I possibly stay away when she kept inching closer. Something was finally going my way by chance. I wasn't forcing, threatening, or bargaining for once. She wanted to be near me, and as long as she does I won't shy away. I learned all too well life is too damn short. She shifted in her sleep mumbling quietly. The quiet coo from her lips drew me in closer. Was she saying something?

Before I knew I was hovering right above her lips. I looked down at the temptation that was laid before me and I didn't know if I should resist. I had self control, but that was being tested everyday since Granger came back into my life. I didn't want to hold back, I wanted to taste her again.

I closed the distance between our lips and sealed mine over hers. The spark that ignited between us was very real and was unlike anything I had ever experienced with any other girl. Maybe that's what it was. Until now, they had all been "other girls". Granger was so much more than some other girl. I nipped at her bottom lip seeing if she'd stir or respond in her sleep.

When she made that sweet cooing noise again I pulled back, looking at her hooded eyes. I placed a small kiss on one of her eyelids. I wanted to kiss her everywhere. I wanted to feel every part of Granger's body. That one simple thought sparked something very carnal in me. _All of Granger. _

What would it feel like to be over her? _To be in her_. If a kiss had me this excited I could only imagine. The thought of Weasley having his way with her creeped into my mind. A deep anger started to form within me. I can't even think about someone else touching her. _Relax Malfoy!_ She isn't really mine and yet I want all of her. I have never let my feelings get the better of me and if I started now I'd be acting like a fucking Gryffindor.

As I warred with myself I hadn't noticed the sleeping songbird next to me had awoken. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and a smirk was present on her lips. Her cheeks flushed red and she averted her eyes, clearly embarrassed.

"No, Granger. This is not a dream, so don't close your eyes again. We have shit to do."

This just made her blush more deeply.

"Good morning to you too, Malfoy."

"It'd be a good morning if I could feel my arm," I smirked at her.

"Well I didn't see you in any rush to leave," she fired back. True.

"Well get up then, you can have the first shower. I brought some books we should read later. I know that's right up your alley, so up and at em."

She groaned and hopped out of bed.

* * *

I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist. I was not expecting Granger to be sprawled out on the floor laying on an array of pillows and blankets. Without looking up from the book her eyes were caressing, she spoke to me.

"Malfoy, these books. They are amazing. I haven't even heard of half of these."

"The Malfoy private library has all sorts of things. You would have loved it. These were just the books I thought would come in handy one day. There aren't many but they are definitely a start."

"More than a start! I have already learned so much," she says and glances away from the book to look up at me. I see a blush start to creep onto her cheeks and it is incredibly hard to hide the smirk that is forming on my lips. She quickly looks back down.

"What? Never seen a man in a towel before? Don't tell me the weasel was that much of a prude," I hope that it wasn't too soon to bring him up again.

"I-I never said that. I would just rather you dress yourself. Be decent before you walk out of the restroom."

"I forgot my clothes in the other room, I didn't think you would be right here," I said gesturing to the floor. She looked back down. I could walk away. I _should_ walk away. The rational side of me had me gliding for the sleeping quarters to change. The dysfunctional side Granger triggered in me when she was around made me stay and prod at her.

"Besides does it really matter?"

"I guess not," she mumbled still keeping her eyes down.

"Then why are you so embarrassed?"

"Am not," she said looking me in the eyes sounding almost childish. I kept a straight face. I tried not to laugh at her as I watched her mannerisms. She was biting on her lip again and my eyes acted on their own. I stared as her teeth ached her bottom lip.

"Granger, relax. Seriously you are stressing me out. You are making me start to think you have had absolutely no experience whatsoever," I joked with her but her face remained serious. I was just teasing her but it looks like I pushed at a sore spot. Her face contorted into an uncomfortable looking position. Damn, I didn't want to be the same old asshole Malfoy she was used to know. I had to do something that I never liked to do. I had to apologize.

"Granger look, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about," She grabbed a book and walked out of the tent. I watched as her small frame disappeared from the warmth of the tent and outside. With just a few words I threw up walls around us that I didn't want.

_Fuck._ This is exactly why I should be staying away from her. I will only ever hurt her, and I don't even know what I did.

* * *

After dressing I sat in the tent for a few moments waiting for the kettle to whistle. Before getting up the courage to face Granger I thought I should bring her a peace offering. Too be honest, I felt bad and I didn't even know what I said that really set her off. I have be more aware of what I say around her in the future. Women were so frustrating, I never understood them.

When I heard the loud whistle from the small stove I made a cup of tea for Granger. I took a deep breath and headed outside to face the music. She was sitting propped up against a tree, nose buried in a book. It was times like these I saw the girl I used to admire in school. She was focused and the furrow in her brow was present. She looked pained though, and it hurt to think that I was the one that put it there.

"I brought you some tea. If you want it." The liquid beauties that were her eyes stared up at me. She gave me a halfhearted smile and held out her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered and took the mug gratefully. Her fingers coaxed the heat from the mug to embrace her hands. She sipped carefully and I stood there awkwardly.

"I really am sorry you know."

"Do my ears deceive me or do I hear a Malfoy apologizing?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is. I can go back to making you hate me."

"I'm not mad at you nor do I hate you."

"You sure as hell seem like it. Granger, I know I'm not very good at these sorts of things, but you know you can say what you want to me. Fuck, who am I going tell?"

She smirked but said nothing at first.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she whispered moving over slightly. I tried to think of something to say, anything, but nothing came. Instead, I stared down at the book I thought she was reading. She in fact, was looking at me.

"What is it?"

"About what you said early, Malfoy."

"What? Everything I said earlier was a joke. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"I understand that. That's why I'm not mad. You were right though, I was embarrassed."

No laughing, just stay quiet, I had to remind myself of this continuously.

"If I tell you, you'll laugh at me."

"I will not. If you were embarrassed because I am so incredibly good looking I understand. Not many woman can see this and look confidently at it," I said nudging her a little. She rolled her eyes dramatically and smirked. She quickly replaced that demeanor with a serious disposition.

"I have never been with anyone. _That_ way. So, yes I was a little embarrassed when you walked out almost completely naked. It's not that I haven't seen guys without their shirts off, it's just-" she trailed off sighing heavily and hiding her face in her hands.

_That way?_ She had taken whatever I had said earlier and twisted it up in her own mind. _That way._ Was she trying to tell me she was a virgin? My heart skipped a beat at the thought and it took everything in me not to confirm the proclamation with action. After a steadying breath I heard her speak.

"Well say something."

"I am very sorry that I teased you earlier. I just assumed that you had been hooking up with Weasley since we were in school, so I just thought nothing of it. I guess I don't know anything about you at all, Granger."

She sat there and looked at me. She looked shocked.

"So you aren't going to make fun of me then?"

"Merlin, no. Granger, we aren't children anymore. Hell, I thought we were friends. I told you, you can tell me what you want. You're secret is safe with me."

"I just figured that you would think it was ridiculous and make fun of me. I got defensive early. I was just embarrassed I guess."

"First off, when did you start caring what I think? Also, you don't have to be embarrassed about keeping your virtue." There was something glorious about that. There was something very primal stirring in me as I sat with the knowledge that Granger was in fact a virgin. No one had touched her and there may have been a part of me that was hoping I would get the privilege. I didn't deserve it, but damn was that an idea. As I got lost in my thoughts Granger started to speak again.

As much as I wanted to listen to her, something felt off. My left arm started to ache. It wasn't the burning sensation I was used to, but there was an annoying pain there none the less. I looked at the dark mark on my arm that was now scorching red, unlike its usual black hue. I tuned out Granger's speech and listened intently. _Footsteps._

I thought this plan would work, I thought I could keep her safe. I heard the footsteps getting louder, although I could not be certain it was friend or foe.

"Granger, shut up for a second."

"Really, Malfoy? You come out here telling me that I can talk to you and now-" I crushed my lips against hers and kept my eyes open. She relaxed into my body and as much as I wanted to drown out the rest of the world I couldn't. I wanted to keep Granger safe.

When I pulled back her eyes were lidded and she looked at me innocently.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up, listen," I said and the footsteps became louder. Someone was tromping carelessly through the woods, obviously uncaring of being seen. I stood up slowly and withdrew my wand. Granger and I had spent a good amount of time putting up protective shields, but that didn't guarantee anything. She stood defensively to my right, wand drawn as well.

We waited for the intruder to approach and I looked over at Granger, who was looking as anxious as I was feeling.

* * *

**Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoyed. I know it is kind of a cliff hanger and I am working on the next chapter. I am trying to get them up quickly but life gets in the way sometimes. Like always, leave a review and I will get back to you. All of your reviews, follows, favorites, and stuff mean a lot. I really do appreciate every single one of you and would love to hear from you all at some point. Until next time stay beautiful! xoxoxoxox-Allie **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! I don't know how you guys will feel about it. There is a little more plot development but also a little more fun! I have finally decided where the story will go and how it will end. I think I will still be writing for a while though, so I hope everyone is alright with that! I hope you enjoy the development between Malfoy and Granger. Things are evolving and you start to see more of their true feelings. Yes, this is a fanfic so Malfoy is more open as is Hermione. I hope you guys enjoy it and I want to thank you for taking the time to read it and stick with it. Every time I get an email saying I have a follow, like, review, whatever it really brightens up my day. Thanks again guys! Enjoy!**

**To my lovely reviewers: **

**Aretee: Well I have to say thank you for reading the whole thing in one day! I feel a little intimidated knowing a teacher is reading my work lol. I knew someone would point out my tense problem. I'm sorry :(. You know I was trying to write in the present tense but that became a lot of work so I wanted to switch to past and well they got mixed up. Thanks for all the awesome reviews though! So your comment might be a little long since I plan on touching upon everything you wrote about. So the fact that you said chapter 15 was beautifully done really meant a lot. So thank you for that. You definitely brightened up my day! I also really appreciate that you think my Draco interpretation has some depth. I totally agree that Hermione needs someone clever in her life, and I think Draco provides a good dose of that. Also, I understand what you are saying about the switching back and forth thing, and I agree. I wish I hadn't started doing that but now I just like to keep the chapters organized the same way. I feel like I should just keep the outline for the chapters the same. For this one though, no character name! I'm sure you can figure it out in the first sentence lol. I also need to apologize. I'm sorry this took so long to post, I tried to hurry haha. Overall, I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing! Can't wait to hear more from you and I hope you enjoy this one as well! Thanks a bunch! **

**Dani: I also need to make a shout out to my best friend who also caught up on all the chapters yesterday and gave me some great feedback. Thanks babe!**

**Also, sorry I left you all with a cliff hanger- here is the resolve! :)**

***sorry if you guys got an additional email I had to edit something in the chapter! xox**

* * *

"If it's a death eater apparate out of here," he whispered to me.

"Shut up, Malfoy," why he always wanted to do things alone I will never know. He went to talk again and I hushed him before he could say anything else. We waited anxiously and we saw hooded figures running up the hill we were perched on. I had unintentionally held my breath as I watched them approach. Our shields should hold, but you could never be too certain of the power that the other side had.

"This way, he's right up here," a voice was saying, growing louder the closer it got. I watched Malfoy to see a look of recognition register on his face.

"Time to leave, get the tent," he was still whispering but I could hear the edge in his voice.

"Malfoy-"

"Now, Granger! For once, listen to someone else. Go!" he yelled at me. I held my tongue before I could snap back at him. I turned toward the tent and flicked my wand, packing everything into the few bags we had. I picked up my two bags and the one Draco had brought.

"Hurry up, where is he?" I heard the shriek of Bellatrix. A chill ran down my spine and I looked over my shoulder to find Draco, wand still drawn. When he was certain they couldn't see us, he turned his back to his Aunt and father who were now clearly visible and ran towards me. He threw his hand around my wrist and we were apparating.

We landed near a river that I didn't recognize.

"What are we doing here?" I asked dropping the bags again. He knelt down and started rummaging through his bag.

"We don't have much time, Granger. Do you know what the reperio incantation is?"

"Of course,it's the spell that helps a wand finds its counterpart, but what does that have to do with-," before I finished he pulled out a wand from the bag.

"My father's wand has a dragon heartstring, the same as my mother's. That's how they tracked us."

He stands up and looks somberly down at the wand in his hands.

"I wanted to keep it, to have something to remember her by," he whispered and his grip tightened on the wand right before snapping it in half. He took one half and threw it into the moving current. It was carried down the stream and he tossed in the next piece.

"We have a lot to talk about. Think of somewhere in the muggle world. We'll spend the night at a hotel," he says and holds out his hand. Overwhelmed, I thought of one place and we were apparating.

* * *

"How are we even going to afford a hotel?"

"You are talking to Draco Malfoy, don't worry."

"I thought it was your family that was rich."

"Well, yes, but let's say that I got smart. I took some money and put it away in a private account. Just trust me," he said taking my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Just act normal," he whispered.

"Me? I do fit in here, you are the one that needs to try," I say nudging him. I saw a small smirk form on his lips and he took my duffle bag with his free hand. We walked hand in hand down the muggle streets. This was a scene I envisioned many times as a child. Obviously, when I imagined this scene I wasn't running for my life and impending death wasn't around every corner, but it was close enough.

As we walked down the street I could feel the tension and fear coming to surface from everything we had just experienced. Again, Luscious and Bella were close to capturing us. If we got caught this time there would be no mercy. Malfoy would be bled out, I would be used as a sacrifice, and not long after she would capture Harry.

"Granger, relax. Are you alright? You're shaking," Malfoy said looking down at me as he held open a door to a hotel I hadn't noticed we stopped at. I couldn't respond to him. I wasn't really alright, but I'd get over it. I always got over it. _Just push it aside, at least you're alive_.

* * *

Malfoy was a lot less helpless in the muggle world than I had anticipated. He easily booked us a room, and here I was sitting on the bed reading more about 'Dark Magic and How to Master It'. Malfoy was standing in front of the floor length mirror looking at his left arm.

I peeked over my book and watched as he lifted the sleeve, looking at the dark mark on his arm. Our eyes met through the mirror and he pulled his sleeve back down.

"Something wrong with it?" I asked moving to the edge of the bed, closing my book.

"It just feel different. Something about it. It feels like the power is fading. I think the color is even fading slightly."

"Doesn't it fade when the Dark Lord isn't in power?"

"Yes, I suppose because Bella hasn't officially become Dark Lord yet, the mark is still in Voldemort's power. Now that he's gone, it's fading."

"It's been three years. Why now though?" The pieces weren't matching up and I couldn't figure out why.

"Granger, I have no idea. I'm not a genius like you. All I know right now is that it's not nearly as strong as it usually is," there was a brief pause before I thought to speak agin.

"Malfoy, I have another question. Can Bella track you with that?"

He sighed before answering, "I'm not entirely sure. She could summon us with it, and we could do the same with her. When I was there it worked. I'm sure she could manage to track it if she had complete control of it. Not right now though."

Again, silence filled the room and I looked at Malfoy who was now sitting on the edge of my bed running his hands over his face, deep in thought. Before I realized it I was moving closer to him. Whenever I was near him it was like his body was performing a summoning charm on me. I felt a pull and I was fighting it less and less. I placed my hand on his thigh.

"It'll be alright, Malfoy. Remember what you said yesterday? We have a plan, we are going to get a team together and take down Bella once and for all."

He looked over at me and placed his hand on top of mine.

"Always the optimist, huh?"

"One of us has to be," I shrugged and he squeezed my fingers.

"Shower. Now," he demanded and I found myself inclined to listen. I stood up and grabbed my clothes and took them into the bathroom with me. I shut the door and switched the lock. I started the shower and undressed casually, taking my time.

When I got in, I let the hot water caress my cold skin. I stood there, basking in the warmth, letting my mind wander. Being in the shower made my thoughts wander back to yesterday's conversation I had with Malfoy. I told him I was a virgin. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my body protectively. I don't know why his teasing got to me so much, and why I was so mortified that he knew the truth.

He told me not be embarrassed about my virtue but I wasn't sure how sincere that statement was. I leaned my head back and let the water run over my hair, trying to wash the stress off of my body. Just as I went to reach for the shampoo the room went dark. The water continued to run but I couldn't see anything.

An ominous feeling started to settle over me and I wanted my wand. It was on the sink and I was going to step out of the shower when the bathroom door swung open. I closed the curtain again and held my breath.

"Granger, it's just me," Malfoy said and I released the breath I was holding.

"What's going on? Why is it dark? I thought we were being attacked."

"I may have forgotten the fact that magic messes with muggle electronics," I heard the bashfulness in his tone.

"So, you did this?"

"Yes, and I can't figure out how to turn the lights back on."

"Well, if you turned off all the electricity they have to switch the breaker."

"I don't understand, but you're telling me that the lights will be off for a while?"

"Exactly," I sighed and felt around for the shampoo. In the process I knocked over some other bottles that were in here.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, it's just a little difficult because it's pitch black in here."

"Alright, relax. Lumos," I heard him say and the room lit a little.

"Turn it off or get out!"

"Calm down, damn."

"Sorry,"I whispered and bit my lip blushing.

"Nox," he said and I heard movement in the bathroom.

"What are you doing now?" I asked and tried to reach for the shampoo again, knocking it over, stopping it as it hit my feet.

"Sitting in here until your done. I can't see anything, and I figured I could keep you company and make sure you don't kill yourself in there," he chuckled.

I hesitated before speaking. Here he was looking out for me in any way that he could.

"Thanks," I whispered and squeezed some shampoo into my hand. I worked the lather into my hair and I heard Malfoy inhale like he was going to speak, but he stopped himself.

"What is it?" I asked running my fingers through my tangled curls.

"Do you ever just get tired of it all?"

"Of what?"

"Running, being scared, not living a normal life. Do you ever wish that you were ignorant to our world? Imagine if you never got your Hogwarts letter, do you think you would have been happier?"

_Why?_ Why was he suddenly asking me all of this? Before I could reply with a snarky comment I found myself, once again, inclined to give him what he asked for. I started speaking as if veritaserum was poured down my throat.

"Of course I get tired of it. I'm tired of running, of watching the people I love die. I'm not really scared though,in the conventional sense. I mean I'm scared of dying, but I can't really be scared anymore. I just have to be happy that I'm alive for the days that I am. Sometimes I think about if I hadn't gotten my letter, if I had just lived a normal life with my parents. It would have been nice to have lived a 'normal' life, but this is my normal now. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I know this is where I'm supposed to be, what I'm supposed to do. I wouldn't want to live in ignorance. I'd want to fight to the very end, like I am now."

He was quiet, very quiet. I let the water wash out the shampoo I had lathered into my hair. I stood in the water waiting for Malfoy to say something. He asked the question, if he didn't want the answer then damn it he shouldn't have asked! _Well fine, let's see how he liked it._

"What about you? Would you change anything?"

"I'd like to say that I'd change everything, but that isn't true. I didn't know any better. All I wanted was to make my mother happy. I wanted to make my father proud and when I couldn't I wanted to be around to protect my mother. I failed at that, and now I'm here. I get what you were saying. I wouldn't change anything because I'm where I'm supposed to be right now. I'm fighting for the right side, only because I made the wrong choice first. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here."

I smiled a little and started conditioning my hair.

"I do have one regret."

"What's that?"

"The only thing I would have changed is the way I treated you. I didn't know at the time how badly I was hurting you. Maybe if I wasn't trying to fit into a mold, we could have been friends. Maybe."

I giggled, "You told me before you don't regret treating me the way you did, just that you were sorry for hurting me."

"Well, I've changed my answer. If I could change anything, I would have wanted to be your friend," he said with a bit of taunt in his voice.

"Well let's be honest, Harry and Ron wouldn't have taken lightly to the idea. Plus, who would call me a mudblood if you didn't? School would have been a lot less interesting, don't you think? You fueled Ron's hate fire," I giggled and let the water finish washing out the product in my hair. Malfoy went quiet, again.

"Did you love him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Weasley, did you love him?" My heart rate started to pick up and I bit my lip nervously.

"Why do you-"

"Just answer the question."

I took a deep breath, eventually this needed to be said,"He was my best friend and I loved him like I love Harry. I want to say that there was something more but I don't think there ever was."

I switched off the shower and stood there, the noise of the water dripping from the faucet the only sound. I moved the shower curtain just enough to stick my hand out, reaching for the towel. I was met with Malfoy's hand. His fingers intertwined with mine and he kissed my fingertips. He let go and passed me a towel.

With my heart fluttering like a hummingbird I wrapped the towel around my body. I opened the shower curtain all the way and Malfoy's fingers found mine again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me out of the shower.

"Every time I'm near you, I want to be closer. What kind of spell do you have over me, witch?"

I couldn't control the smile that was clearly painted on my face, thank Merlin we were in the dark. I also found myself unable to respond to his words.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I have one more confession though," he whispered into my ear. I felt so vulnerable being in my towel, yet oddly safe being held in his arms.

"If I had the chance to change anything, I'd get this damn mark off of my arm. I saw you looking at it today, and I never want to see you looking that repulsed again," he whispered and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I hadn't realized that I was looking at his arm with such disgust. That symbol had just represented so much evil, I guess I couldn't help it, it was a natural reaction.

"I'm really sorry," I said and he hushed me, and leaned closer.

"One thing I won't ever regret though, is doing this," he continued and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around Malfoy's neck. His hand made its way into my wet hair and he held me tightly. I felt my towel slipping and Malfoy's free hand moved quickly. He held it up over me, never letting my body be exposed.

"Whatever you think of me is fine, just know that I really do value what you said yesterday. I won't push you into things you aren't ready for," he whispered and kissed my forehead. He handed me my wand and left the bathroom. He always walked away so quickly. Trying to clear my mind, I lit my wand and got dressed by the dim light.

Suddenly, my whole dynamic with Malfoy had changed. The truths we just shared were weighing heavily on my heart. Then, there was the statement he had left me with. '_I won't push you to do things you aren't ready for'._ The thought of doing 'things' I wasn't ready for was a very enticingly terrifying idea.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you all enjoyed. Remember if you review I'll answer you. I love hearing from you guys. I'll try and get another one up this weekend, I don't really want to study for accounting and microeconomics. Love you all. Until next time!xoxo-Allie**


End file.
